


Till Death Do Us Part

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: This will be my final ONGNIEL au which has been dragged on for many months.Finally I could find closure.It was a promise to my mutual to finish it. A promise is a promise.It had been a journey this year and hope in 2020 will be a better one.Thank you for those who have taken the time to read my au, even though it's not as great as other writers.I will open a new chapter writing au for Ong and pair up with anonymous names.May your days filled with love and laughter.....





	1. Do you...

** Seongwu:  ** Niellie, do you still remember how we met? How it all started? Do you know, you complete me?


	2. New Beginning

** Daniel:  ** Yes mama… please don’t worry about me… yes, yes, I will… give me another week…. I promise I’ll go home… I love you too… send my love to the girls.

Daniel hang up the call and stared into the blank space. His mother was worried for his well- being and expressed her desire to see him home ever since he told her that he had been retrenched. His rent will expire in a week’s time. That left him with no choice but to go back to his hometown if he does not receive any job offer the next few days. He knew he was in trouble the moment his name was called up as the next one to enter the CEO’s room. To secure for another position as a business development manager in the open market is near impossible especially in the current economy situation. He had been aggressively sending out resumes to companies, even lower his expectations, to apply as sales executives. He had been the sole breadwinner to his mum who had raised him alone since young. He can’t disappoint her. His daydreaming was interrupted when his phone rings.

** Daniel:  ** Hello…

** _ Man:  _ ** _ Hi, hello. Is this Kang Daniel? _

** Daniel: ** Yes, I am. 

** _ Man:  _ ** _ Are you still available for the position, Business Development Manager cum Travel Companion which you applied last week? _

** Daniel:  ** Yes,  yes, I am available.

** _ Man:  _ ** _ Can you start immediately? _

** Daniel:  ** Sure… when do you need me to start?

** _ Man:  _ ** _ I will send my driver to pick you up this evening, say at six? _

** Daniel:  ** Today at six?! Uhm.... sorry, I don’t mean to raise my voice but… that means I have eight hours from now?

** _ Man:  _ ** _ You  _ _ have to _ _ get onboard the last ferry to the island that leaves at seven. Do you need to pack your stuffs? _

** Daniel:  ** I have packed them mostly in boxes, since my rent ends soon.

** _ Man:  _ ** _ That’s fantastic. I’ll arrange the movers there an hour before my driver fetch you. Is that alright? _

** Daniel:  ** Sure. I’ll pack the remaining.

** _ Man:  _ ** _ I’ll send you a text to confirm your address. Please reply without delay. _

** Daniel:  ** Thank you for the call. I’ll get things ready.

** _ Man:  _ ** _ I’ll see you soon. Oh, by the way, look out for my staffs,  _ _ Woojin _ _ and  _ _ Jihoon _ _ .  _

** Daniel:  ** Noted.

Daniel called his mother to convey the good news before busy himself with the  last-minute packing.

\--------

Daniel felt like an important someone being ushered and guard throughout his forty- five minutes journey on a ferry to an island. Wherever he goes, either  Jihoon or Woojin, the guys who fetch him, will follow him nearby. It feels awkward but pretend it doesn’t concern him one bit while enjoying the evening breeze and sunset. As the ferry approaching the destination, he was told to follow them to the car deck to disembark. It was a silent car ride except for the ballads that was playing on the stereo. Daniel didn’t bring much with him other than a backpack and hand carry duffel bag since mostly are packed and the movers came to do their job earlier. 

In the car, Daniel was enjoying the scenery although it has gotten darker. He eventually succumbed to his sleepiness and woken up by  Jihoon telling him, they have arrived. He grabbed his two bags and went out of the car, parked at the entrance. He stretched but his eyes suddenly wide open, alert. He stood by the car with his mouth hanging when he saw what was in front of him, saying aloud  _ Oh my God... _ . _ a castle. _

He had seen one in Taylor Swift’s music video. It could not be real for him to be in a  smiliar place. He pinched his arm to know he was not dreaming. The two guys have left him alone to admire the sight.

He climbed up the stairs to the classic white balcony to oversee the whole dimly lit sprawling French style sunken garden on the front. The ocean front castle is huge and covers an endless square foot. He snapped some photos. It looked magical and he felt like in the music video himself. He was amazed and mesmerised with the view and he knows this is just a part of it. He has a lot more to explore in the coming days.

** Jae:  ** Mr Kang…

** Daniel:  ** (turns around) Yes…

** Jae:  ** (extends his hand) Hi, I am Kim  Jaehwan , Mr Ong’s personal assistant. I was the one you called you earlier. You can call me Jae.

** Daniel:  ** Hello Jae, nice to meet you. Sorry I didn’t notice you were behind  me, I was …

** Jae:  ** (chuckles) I understand. It’s a perfect view, yes? Its  therapeutic ?

Both stood in silence overlooking the front.  Then,  Daniel’s  phone rang.

** Daniel:  ** Hello ma...

** _ Mom:  _ ** _ Have you reach son? I was worried for you. Did I call you at the right time? Is everything… _

** Daniel:  ** Ma, I’m going to live in a castle.

** _ Mom:  _ ** _ Daniel, are you drunk? _

** Daniel:  ** Ma, no. I’ve not even had my dinner. I’m telling you the truth. I’m going to send you some photos to make you believe me.

** _ Mom:  _ ** _ Daniel, please take care of yourself. Do call me often okay? _

** Daniel:  ** I will ma. Talk to you soon. (ends his call)

** Jae:  ** You have not had your dinner?

** Daniel:  ** Hmm… no. I was in a rush.

** Jae:  ** Don’t worry, I’m sure our cook has some leftovers from the dinner earlier. Let me show your room in the right wing. Shall we?

** Daniel:  ** Yes, yes that will be great, Jae.

Daniel amazed with all the things he sees in every hall he passed by.  He was sure the mansion is much older than him but t he modern and chic interior, the grand stairwell and paintings impressed him. Finally, he reached his room. Jae gestured to him to open the door and again he was paralysed, overwhelmed with the sight.

** Jae:  ** Erm Mr Kang, you’re going in?

** Daniel:  ** (clears his throat) Yes, yes… I wonder if anyone will get lost in this big place? (place his bag at a corner)

** Jae:  ** The grand stairwell is the centre of this mansion. We’re in the right wing and the kitchen or dining area is nearby the staircase. I’ll show you around the left wing and staff quarters tomorrow. Here, you have your own bathroom, so you don’t have to worry walking in the dark hallway. Just dial the numbers beside the telephone when you need any assistance. Also, please join Mr Ong for breakfast at eight tomorrow. He’s an early riser. I guess that’s about it. I’ll briefed you more after your morning meal. I’ll get  Jisung to send you your dinner.

** Daniel:  ** Jae… I... I’m allergic to seafood.

** Jae:  ** Don’t worry about it, I’ll inform  Jisung . 

** Daniel:  ** Thank you Jae. You’re have been very helpful.

** Jae:  ** This is my job, Mr Kang…

** Daniel:  ** Daniel… Daniel is fine for me. I’m not used to formality. 

** Jae:  ** I’ll see you tomorrow, Daniel. Leave the tray outside your door after you’re done eating. Enjoy your dinner and rest well. (walks out)

** Daniel:  ** See you too, Jae. (closes the door)

\---------

It was almost midnight.  Seongwu felt hungry even though he had dinner hours earlier. Maybe the brainstorming session burned up all the calories in him. He in his pyjamas was about to move away from his door when he heard small noises coming from the other vacant room. He was curious. He opened the door and peeped, only to find a man was sleeping on the bed.  _ That must be the new staff _ , he said to himself.

He walked into the dimly lit room, closer towards the bed. There he saw, the man with an ashy grey hair, was shaking his head with his eyes closed, blabbering some words. He looked restless from his nightmare. Seongwu unconsciously patted the man’s head gently. He went quiet and back to snoring again. He stood by for a while, looking at the stranger, smiling. He had a soft look on his boyish face while sleeping. He felt a sense of familiarity and closeness, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. He walked away, closed the door and to the kitchen.

\-------

_Knock __knock_ _knock_

** Daniel:  ** Just a minute. (opens the door)

** Jae:  ** Good morning, Daniel. Oh, you’re up. How was your sleep?

** Daniel:  ** It was a good. Well it took some time for me to fall asleep since I’m the person takes time to adapt to new surroundings. Let me get my stuffs before going down. 

** Jae:  ** I’ve to attend some matters and I’ll join you downstairs. Find the big stairwell, that’s where the main dining and sitting area is. You’ll get to the kitchen from there.

** Daniel:  ** (closes his room door) Aren’t there any other staircase?

** Jae:  ** There are smaller ones but it will lead you to the courtyard. Its best you get to the main one, so you won’t get lost.

** Daniel:  ** Will do. I’ll see you later, Jae?

** Jae:  ** See you, Daniel.

Daniel took his time to walk and appreciate every little thing he saw while going towards the grand staircase. It felt surreal, the day before he was living in a shoebox apartment and now, he is in a huge house. He found the staircase, walked down, eventually found the kitchen. There, he found a slim guy was sitting on the bar stool eating his breakfast at the huge C- shaped bar counter, back facing him. He wore similar clothes as him, skinny jeans and T-shirt. Daniel clears his throat while walking towards the guy to greet him but he paused, unconsciously staring at him. 

** Daniel:  ** (clears his throat) Good morning….

** Seongwu: ** Good morning. You’re new?

** Daniel:  ** (extends his hand) Yes, I am Daniel. I’m here for the Business Development position. You are…?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (accept the handshake) I’m  Seongwu , Mr Fix-it. Come join me for breakfast.  Jisung always prepare a spread for us. Help yourself.

The food, fruits, juice and drinks were spread out on the countertop, spoiled for choices. There are others on the other side too. Daniel wondered who are those food for, seems it can feed an infantry. He started small and chose toast, some scramble eggs with coffee.

** Daniel:  ** (chews) How long have you worked here,  Seongwu ?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** More than six months… (drinks coffee)

** Daniel:  ** I almost got lost walking around in this huge but amazing castle.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (chuckles) Castle?

** Daniel:  ** Isn’t this look like castle? I saw one in Taylor Swift’s music video. I can’t believe I am in this gigantic place.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’ll get used to this place in no time. 

** Jae:  ** (excitedly)  So, both of you have met. I need my breakfast too. Mr Ong, I’ll show Daniel around this place later. 

** Daniel:  ** (chokes, coughs) ….

** Jae:  ** Daniel, are you okay? 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Jae, get him some water.

Jae passed a glass of juice to  Seongwu , who feeds him slowly. Jae was alarmed. He was ready to call the ambulance.

** Jae:  ** Daniel… Daniel are you alright?

** Daniel:  ** (nods, whispers) Yes… yes….

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Is there something in your food that made you choke?

** Daniel:  ** (shakes his head) I… I’m sorry Mr Ong. I was being rude to you, I called you by your name.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (laughs) It’s fine Daniel, really. I apologise at my end too.

** Jae:  ** (puzzle look) What am I missing here?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I introduce myself as the repair guy. 

** Jae:  ** We call him formally during the day  and by name after office hours. We knew each other since like forever. My dad works for Mr Ong’s late grandfather. Same goes for the other guys whose parents or grandparents worked here before. 

** Min:  ** Hello guys…

** Jae:  ** That’s my man, Hwang  Minhyun . 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (roll his eyes) What’s with the love declaration in the morning.

** Min:  ** (pecks on Jae’s forehead) He must have miss me (chuckles). Hello, I’m Min. You’re Daniel?

** Daniel:  ** Yes, I am. 

** Min:  ** I have some documents for you to sign. I’ll pass to you later.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Jae is my PA and appointed Min as my lawyer. His father worked for my grandpa. Jae, any schedule for me today?

** Jae:  ** Not for today.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Good. I’ll bring Daniel around.

** Jae:  ** That means I get to go to mainland with Min. Madam MD have some documents for you. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** An excuse to follow Min? 

** Min:  ** He doesn’t trust me around those girls in the office.

** Jae:  ** (slap Min’s arm) That’s not true.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (sighs) I am so freaking pissed with the grocer today.  Oh, hello Daniel, we meet again. 

** Daniel:  ** Hello  Jisung .

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What’s with the menu? Why didn’t you make them deliver instead?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** I am cooking something special for our new staff. I want the best ingredients. Furthermore, I have more than enough seafood in the freezer, I was looking for meat and chicken. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Wait…. I don’t get it.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Daniel is allergic to seafood , same as  Baejin . I’m changing the menu for today.

** Daniel:  ** Sorry to trouble you to cater to my needs.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** It’s fine Daniel. I got sick of seafood all the time too. The boys eat so much seafood than you can imagine. At this rate, I can bring the ocean over.

** Min:  ** Jisung’s the best cook in the house, same as his grandmother.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Aiyaaak ….

** H ** ** oon ** ** ie ** ** :  ** (arm in arm with  Guanlin ) Worm, can you not be noisy for one day.

** Guanlin ** ** :  ** (looks at  Jihoon adoringly) Without him, life would be boring, right Hoonie?

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Even your  boyfie likes my existence.

** Jihoon ** ** :  ** Shuddup worm (kicks him on the butt). Oh, hello again Daniel. We’ve met yesterday and this is my annoying twin,  Woojin the worm and this is  Guanlin . 

** Woojin ** ** :  ** He’s just a pain in the ass. 

** Guanlin ** ** :  ** (smiles) Nice to meet you, Daniel.

** Daniel:  ** (grins) Me too,  Guanlin .

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Boys, time to eat. I need to clean up to prepare for lunch.

** Jae:  ** Guanlin is the in-house stylist, taking over from his mother. Clothes and accessories are his forte. As for the twins, their father was the bodyguard and driver for Master Ong. Okay… I can hear that Seng is making his grand entrance.

** Seng:  ** (sings) Good morning… good morning….  Oh, we have a newbie here. Hi, I’m  Sungwoon . They call me Seng. 

** Jae:  ** He is the resident Mr Fix-it. 

** Seng:  ** Correction, I’m in charge of repairs and  redeco but others do the work. (talks to  Jisung ) Hun, you get the things you need?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** I’m going to bash that grocer one of these days.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Seng’s grandfather and father worked here before. He is the third generation.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** We grew up and attend college together. We split up the time we enter university. 

** Min:  ** During semester breaks or holidays, this house has been our meeting place. 

** Baejin ** ** /  ** ** Hwi ** ** :  ** (enters)….

** Min:  ** These two are joined by the hip. They go everywhere together. They have the same job scope too. 

** Daniel:  ** Second generation?

** Seongwu ** ** : ** Their mothers used to work for my grandpa on the mainland as event coordinators, HR. So here they are, doing the same for the staffs’ welfare and plan for events.

** Min:  ** I  have to leave now. 

** Woojin ** ** :  ** You need us to send you ?

** Min:  ** It’s okay, I’m taking the other car and Jae is accompanying me. Daniel, I’ll leave the papers in the office.

** Seng:  ** Jae is jealous with the girls.

** Jae:  ** Shut up Seng. We’re still not done with the karaoke battle. (place his hand on Seng’s shoulder)

** Seng:  ** Bring it on tonight (laughs).

** Jae/ Min:  ** See you. Ciao.

One by one started to leave the kitchen. Then, left with Daniel and Seongwu, in an awkward silence. Daniel turn his body to face him.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (scrolls his phone) You have something to say?

** Daniel:  ** Mr Ong…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Seongwu …

** Daniel:  ** But…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (looks up) Daniel, you can call me by my name. It’s fine, really.

** Daniel:  ** Erm  Seongwu , I’m sorry for being rude, talking to you too casually.  I’m...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (extends his hand) Hi, I’m Ong  Seongwu ,  Chief Financial Officer for Ong Industries. Nice to meet you.

** Daniel:  ** (shakes hand) I’m Kang Daniel, Business Development Manager for Ong Industries. It’s great to meet you.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (smiles) Truce?

** Daniel:  ** (beaming) Truce….

\----------

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** We’ll start from the right wings where our bedrooms are. It’s a two-storey house, I can assure you, you won’t get lost. 

** Daniel:  ** Jae was saying the grand staircase is the centre of the mansion.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Here’s right. If there’s a time you can’t find your way out, go back to the centre again, it will find help you get to wherever you want to go.

**Daniel: **It may look an old mansion from the outside but the interior is surprisingly up to date and modern. Whose idea was it?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Err… me?

** Daniel:  ** Really… it’s fantastic. I love it. Erm… I mean you have done a great job.

**Seongwu****: **I was tasked to redecorate this place by my late grandpa since I chose this place to be my permanent residence. It’s a long story. I’ll get to it some other time. Here…. my bedroom is just next to yours. The corner one is my walk-in wardrobe and other accessories. You can share the space and store your stuffs there too. This side, all three bedrooms belong to my sister. Girls need more space to keep their treasures. The corner room is her bedroom, the next one is her wardrobe and this her make up room. Before I forget, there’s a small door in your room that leads to mine. You can pop in if you need anything. 

** Daniel:  ** She stays here too?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** She stays on the mainland since s he’s the MD for the company and her husband is assisting her.  She’s seldom back here unless for some family celebrations. Let’s go to the ground floor.

** Daniel:  ** Don’t you get lonely staying here all alone?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Since young, my sister and I were in the care of our trusted nanny. My parents were busy taking over the business from grandpa when he retired. This place where I seek refuge during holidays and the boys are my buddies. My sister felt left out as she was the only girl, so she decided the city is her place. Okay, both corner rooms belong to my parents. This is the library and my office. The two rooms on your left are vacant, basically for guests. You can make use of the office for your work. All rooms are with attached bathrooms, it’s not a hassle during emergencies. (chuckles) This place is not that huge as you claimed. 

** Daniel:  ** The surrounding is humongous. This is the first time I’ve been to a place like this. 

**Seongwu****: **We’ll skip the centre. The small staircases will bring you to the courtyard. That’s where the car will wait for us. Basement will be the garage and the helipad on the rooftop. I will bring you to the side alley towards the left wing.

** Daniel:  ** You’ve been staying here for 6 months? 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** A month after my grandpa passed away. It’s almost a year now. Here’s the alley that will bring you to the left wing. At the same time, you’ll pass by the centre. The boys call this passageway, ‘pathway to heaven’. 

** Daniel:  ** Whoa… I can see the garden from here. You really think about all this before renovating this place.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I like natural light. This place used to look quite gloomy. 

** Daniel:  ** Wait… you’re saying about a ‘pathway to heaven’?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’ ll get it when we reached there. You need to grab anything from the kitchen?

** Daniel:  ** I’m still  full from the first meal. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Great. We’ll continue our expedition.

Daniel didn’t realise  Seongwu has walked away and left him  st anding alone looking out side at the entire ground through  the  glass wall. There’s a small golf course on one side, swimming pool and other ball courts  on the other . Beyond the land,  the  open sea  and blue sky c ompletes the whole atmosphere.

** Daniel:  ** (murmurs) It’s amazing…. beautiful…. I’m in love.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Excuse me…

** Daniel:  ** Erm... *ahem*… everything looks so perfect.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (giggles) This is the pathway I’m talking about. The view at night is more spectacular under the lights. You’re easily blown away with anything that you see here, aren’t you? (chuckles) Let’s go pal…

** Daniel:  ** Frankly … I was expecting an older Mr Ong.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Older?

** Daniel:  ** Someone around late forties or in his fifties.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What makes you have that idea?

** Daniel:  ** I was applying for the position and saw the travel companion that comes with it. I thought  Mr Ong needs assistance  to walk or something. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (laughs) This … is … hilarious. My stomach hurts. (laughs)

** Daniel: …. **

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Okay… okay. I got to stop this….

** Daniel:  ** …

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Sorry, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings but its  tickles my funny bone.

** Daniel:  ** It’s alright.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’m an amateur photographer. When I travel overseas, I tend to take pictures of scenery and I posted a few on social media. Until someone suggested that I compile those photographs to make a photo book... and I did. I printed a thin one and placed a few copies at our office and gave away some as complimentary. A staff from the public relations company whom we hired for their services, told me to make a full coffee table book and try selling to hotels and airlines. I’m surprised by the overwhelming response.

** Daniel:  ** You travel alone?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** That’s the thing.  Woojin will follow me overseas as my PSD but he’ll keep his distance. I ever asked Jae to accompany  me, but his mind is at home thinking about Min.  I want a companion who’s willing to take his time and travel with me.

** Daniel:  ** You travel often?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Once a month… it may take up to seven or ten days, each trip. Depends on the location. This month, I skipped since I’m preparing for handover to you. Daniel, tell me. Where are the places in your bucket list, you like to visit?

** Daniel:  ** I’ve been to Canada and that’s the furthest. It has been some time I visited my cousins there. Hmm… bucket list….

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Any country in particular? 

** Daniel:  ** I saw in a magazine before, those white houses by the open sea…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You mean Santorini,  Greece?

** Daniel:  ** You’ve been there before?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I cut short my trip last month, as I felt overwhelming travelling alone. Yes, it was a beautiful, captivating place that I would love to return. Perhaps that will be your first itinerary.

** Daniel: ** You can’t be serious? That place is expensive.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Consider it done. I’ll inform Hwi to arrange. Here, we are at the left wing. It’s quiet now since the boys are out and about. Things will be different after dinner. I’ll show you the basement.

** Daniel:  ** I thought it was two storeys only.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Here we watch our movie, gather for karaoke or console, computer games session. All rooms are soundproof. Let’s go back to  the first floor. 

** Daniel:  ** I would love to get my hands busy with those games.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re into games? Which?

** Daniel:  ** Both. Console and computer.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** On this floor, we have gym, drinking room with jukebox, billiards and darts. And my favourite sanctuary, the dance studio. This is where I seek refuge or destress myself. So far, I’m the only one using this space.

** Daniel:  ** You’re into dance too?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You too?

** Daniel:  ** You didn’t go through my resume?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Jae arrange everything for me. I was informed that he found the right person to helm the position. I trust his choice. That may sound silly, but he knows me well I guess and here you are.

** Daniel:  ** Erm… may I see the dance studio?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Be my guest…

Daniel went to open the door. He  gasped when he saw the interior. It was spacious and astonishingly up-to-date studio with two wall s covered by floor to ceiling mirrors , smooth flooring, clean and bright.

** Daniel:  ** (puppy eyes) This is fabulous. May I try for a dance or two? I’ve been dreaming of a place like this.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (chuckles) Go ahead… Connect your playlist to the  Bluetooth . I’ll be your audience.

Seongwu stood at a corner while Daniel fiddling with this phone to search for a song.  When t he music starts playing ,  so do Daniel .  Seongwu quietly admiring the freestyle moves that Daniel creates. He looks like a professional dancer, someone with a  dance background like himself.  The moment the music stops, Daniel turned around and pointed his finger to  Seongwu , gesturing him to take over the floor.

Seongwu reached for his phone from his pocket and starts to scroll his song list and press play. Daniel observing his every move. It was smooth and clean. He smiled to himself, for once, he found somebody on par with him in dance.  He is glad that they have something in common but…  Seongwu’s moves suddenly invoke an emotional response to  his heart. Or is it because of the song, ‘Better Man’?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Daniel… Daniel…

** Daniel:  ** I’m sorry. Your dance… it went along well with the song. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Oh that… it was an impromptu dance. You’re a great dancer yourself, Daniel. You’ve been to classes?

** Daniel:  ** During my younger days. Since, I’m the breadwinner, I’ve to find a stable job to support my mother and cats. So, yeah, dance just a hobby from then on.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** We could dance off one of these days.

** Daniel:  ** Great idea… 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Shall we tour the rest of the place?

** Daniel:  ** Let’s go.

They proceeded to the second floor wh ere the meeting and conference rooms are .  Next , they went to the  other part of the manor before lastly, they stopped at the  staffs’ quarters and office at adjoining building. It looked like any other normal  big family  house from the outside. It has twelve bedrooms in total, two were converted into office.  The kitchen and seating area are spacious for the number of people staying there.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** The couples are in one room, so some are vacant here. Unless they’re having a lover's tiff, they’ll go to one of the rooms. I'll sleep in one when I’m too drunk to walk to the main building.

** Daniel:  ** Interesting…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Maria and other helpers occupies 3 rooms. Let’s go find  Hwi or  Baejin for the travel plan.

Seongwu was about to open the office door when  Hwi appeared at the door carrying his mug.

** Hwi ** ** :  ** Mr Ong looking for me?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Go ahead and get your drink, I’ll wait inside. By the way, have you meet Daniel, the new Business Development Manager?

** Daniel:  ** (shakes hand)  Hello, I’m Daniel.

** Hwi ** ** :  ** Nice to meet you too. I’ll come back soon. (walks away)

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Baejin …

** Baejin ** ** :  ** Sorry Mr Ong, I didn’t realise you were here.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** It’s okay  Baejin . This is Daniel, our new Business Development Manager. 

** Baejin ** ** :  ** (offer a handshake) Welcome Daniel. It’s good to have you here.

** Hwi:  ** (enters) Sorry to keep you waiting. You need to make  an arrangement on your next trip Mr Ong?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yes, Hwi. This time do include Daniel too. Santorini for 10 days.

** Hwi ** ** :  ** Second week ? Night flight?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yes, as per usual. Any upcoming event for me to attend,  Baejin ?

** Baejin ** ** :  ** Mr Ong, you have the annual charity event on the twenty- fifth of this month. Has  Guanlin take your measurement?

** Seongwu ** ** : ** I don’t think so. By the way, please include Daniel for all upcoming events.

** Baejin ** ** :  ** Noted.

** Hwi ** ** :  ** Mr Ong, flight confirmed. I’ll send all the info’s to Jae.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Thank you. Oh, p lease highlight to the airline, no seafood menu for Daniel.

** Hwi:  ** Sure.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I guess that’s all about it . (look at his watch) It’s lunch now. You guys, going?

** Baejin ** ** :  ** I’ll finish up some work first. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** See you later then.

After lunch,  Guanlin took their suits measurement before  Seongwu drives them out to the island’s small town.  Woojin and  Hoonie followed them in another car. They have to be back for dinner as  Jisung has notified them about the barbeque at the lawn that starts at six thirty.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Do you have any question regarding the company or  any adjustment to be made to your room?

** Daniel:  ** My room is fine, its perfect. Thank you. The researched I made on Ong Industries, as one of the oldest established company, producing chocolates and exports commercially overseas. Your late grandfather singlehandedly brought the company to its prominent success and became an upscale household brand. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** When I was in my late teens, my grandpa  told me and my si ster to choose from two option. Taking over the company or taking over the mansion. With a heartbeat, I chose the house of course. My sister’s choice was undeniably obvious as the rightful person to reign after our parents.

** Daniel:  ** You didn’t start your career at the company?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I was free to choose my path. I rose fast from being an intern to a Financial Director for Southeast Asia in a financial  institution . Maybe it’s because of my family background, I got those privilege. Things changed after my grandpa died. It made me did a self- reflect and set my priorities right.

** Daniel:  ** You came back home?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** It wasn’t my plan to stay here at this age. I see myself retire in my mid-forties. I used to question the boys’ decision, abandoning their career and work at the mansion instead. I thought it was a waste of their degree. You will work very closely with the boys since grandpa gave them a franchise store each to manage and own. 

** Daniel:  ** Your late grandfather was a generous man.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** He treated them as his own. He gave them the same love I received. It’s my duty to continue his legacy. I sent in my resignation a week after my grandpa’s passing and stayed here since then. I thought I’ll get bored, but things fall into place, where I’m in charge of the accounts and finance for the company, get busy with other stuffs and events associated with the family business. I clocked in the first week of every month there at the main office and stay at the company’s apartment. It will be the same for you too.

** Daniel:  ** You mean every first week of the month, we’ll be back on the mainland?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yup, you get that right. Then second week, out for travel. The third week more of  a brainstorming time before preparing the final report on the last week. Then the same routine again at the start of the week of a new month. Usually invites come during the last two weeks, so I get to attend them.

** Daniel:  ** That means the boys are busy handling their own business besides working for you?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Exactly. We have to be a spy for them too. Visit their stores as customers and bring back feedback for them during the third week.

** Daniel:  ** You sure are one busy man.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** That’s why I need to get away and do my personal stuffs before I go bonkers. (laughs)

** Daniel:  ** I hope I could handle the stress too.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Don’t worry. I’ll help you along the way until you’re able to handle it yourself. Your contract is in the office. Just take it later. By the way, the contract is a year but renewable. Why? This is the first time I have a travel companion and I’m not sure whether you like this arrangement for long- term. Therefore, it is safe to say you have the choice to leave after your contract. 

** Daniel:  ** I understand. I’ll read through and pass it back to Min ASAP.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Since you’re  now one of the staffs , all will be borne and provided by the company. Except shopping. 

** Daniel:  ** Fair enough.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Perhaps you want to read through the documents thoroughly. I might miss out a thing or two. 


	3. Closer

It takes almost a week for Daniel to familiarise with the place with the help of Seongwu. It’s all work during the day and fun with the boys in the evening. Either they watch movie, drink or playing games, Daniel has started to be comfortable in their company. That day, Daniel realised Seongwu was not around with them. He went to approach  Jisung .

** Daniel:  ** Jisung , may I ask where is  Seongwu ?

** Jisung ** ** : ** I’m sure he is in the office to prepare a report for tomorrow’s teleconferencing with Madam MD. If you’re going to find him, perhaps you can help me to get some coffee for him from the machine.  He prefers it to be slightly sweeter. 

** Daniel:  ** Sure, I’ll do that. Thank you,  Jisung .

** Jisung ** ** :  ** No problem, Daniel. Have a good rest, you  have to be in the meeting too tomorrow. 

Daniel walked from the left wing to the main kitchen before making his way to the office. He was holding two mugs of coffee in his hand, walking past quiet hallways. He knows the directions well by now. When he reached the office entrance, the door was ajar. There he saw  Seongwu , seated at his table, deep in thoughts, going through the papers in front of him. He placed the mugs on a smaller table nearby, approached him from behind,  gently massaging his shoulder. 

At first,  Seongwu body froze and eventually loosen up when he acknowledges the touch belongs to Daniel. He closes his eyes, leaned his head back, rested on Daniel’s taut tummy. 

** Daniel:  ** (soft voice) You have a lot more to do?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hmm… 

** Daniel:  ** Is there anything I can help you?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** This is a good help… (chuckles)

** Daniel:  ** I brought you coffee.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hmm….

** Daniel:  ** You want to take a coffee break?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yeah, I think I need that.

Seongwu opens his eyes when Daniel stopped the rubs. It was comforting and relaxing, something that he really needs at this point. He took the coffee from Daniel and moved to  sit on the couch with his legs to his chest. Daniel sat beside him and observing his every move.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sips coffee) Why are you looking at me like that?

** Daniel:  ** (chuckles) Cute…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What cute?

** Daniel:  ** You…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Crazy…. t ell me Daniel, is there anybody in your life?

** Daniel:  ** That’s quite personal… erm… nope other than my mum and cats.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** And why is that? You have the looks, nice, charming…

** Daniel:  ** Woah... too high a praise.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’m curious.

** Daniel:  ** I don’t know. Dates always turn out good until they got to know I have four cats.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (laughs) Four cats? And that is a turned off?

** Daniel:  ** Maybe. They just went poof before I can get  an answer from them. How about you? Being successful you wouldn’t be short of suitors, yes?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Maybe….

** Daniel:  ** C’mon out with it since I’ve told you mine.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sighs) It was a very long time ago…

** Daniel:  ** You sound like you’re a century old.

** Seongwu ** ** : ** Bad experience (sighs). 

** Daniel:  ** It’s okay if you’re not comfortable telling me.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I was in the final year when… he told me he liked me. Everybody knows he was a playboy and up to no good. I disagree… since he was caring and attentive to me. We got closer but Min and Seng felt something was not right. They hired a private detective to follow him. Bitter pill is hard to swallow when they showed me the evidence what he was trying to get from being close to me. He learnt about my prominent family background although it was a secret. He was trying to use me as stepping stone and threatened to expose my sexuality if I refuse to be with him. 

** Daniel ** : Did he hurt you?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** No t physically . We get Min’s father to help us without my parents’ knowledge. Somehow grandpa got a wind of it, but he was calmed and told me to be careful in future. That guy was given a sum of money after much negotiation and signed the confidentiality document. He agreed not to contact me again and transferred out to another university.

** Daniel:  ** How long was the clause?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** A lifetime.

** Daniel:  ** You have not dated anyone after that?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Nope.

** Daniel:  ** So, you’re a virgin?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (throws a cushion at Daniel) Shut up rascal.

** Daniel:  ** (laughs)…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (pouts) Laugh all you want.

** Daniel:  ** (reach for  Seongwu’s hand) Okay, I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (look at Daniel) I accept your apology. Keep this secret to yourself. I trust you. (rest his head on Daniel’s lap)

** Daniel:  ** I promise.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Do you always have nightmares?

** Daniel:  ** That’s what my mum said. My dreams are always the same, about my past after my parent’s divorce.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I heard you on the first night here. I checked on you when you’re mumbling in your sleep, restless. I pat your head softly and you went back to sleep again.

** Daniel:  ** It was you? I thought it was a dream. I was too lazy to open my eyes fully.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (yawns) I don’t think the coffee works. I gave up. I better go to sleep instead. 

** Daniel:  ** (yawns) Let’s go. 

________

_Knock __Knock_ _knock_

** Jae:  ** Mr Ong… Mr Ong… wake up.

** Daniel:  ** (opens the door) Jae, he’s in here, sleeping.

** Jae:  ** (mouth agape) ….

** Daniel:  ** Y ou want me to wake him up?

** Jae:  ** Erm… err… p lease tell him the meeting will  start 30 minutes earlie r at nine-thirty instead.

** Daniel:  ** I will wake him up now. Thanks Jae. (shuts the door)

** Jae:  ** (giggles) That was fast. 

\---------

**Seongwu****: **(rolls his eyes) Stop giving us that look. I know what you guys are thinking which is not what it seems.

** Daniel:  ** Wait… did I miss something?

** Seng:  ** It’s fine Seongwu. You don’t have to tell us anything.

** Hwi ** ** :  ** Some meant to be a secret.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Ooo … some tea.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** For goodness sake. Daniel tell them how I ended up in your room?

** Daniel:  ** We were talking and the next thing he fell asleep. That’s it. What’s the matter? 

** Min:  ** Jae, you’re in deep shit.

** Jae:  ** You people read too much fanfics and made your mind go wild.

** Daniel:  ** Hah Jae, maybe you can repeat what you’ve told them?

** Jae:  ** I told them  Seongwu was sleeping in Daniel’s room. Full stop.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** I’ve told you guys nothing happens. Assumption is the biggest motherfucker.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Thank you  Woojin . At least one person believes me. I rest my case. I see you boys at tomorrow’s meeting at the usual time. 

** Daniel:  ** You’re leaving.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yeah, it has been a tiring day. 

** Daniel:  ** Wait up…

** Baejin ** ** :  ** More tea…

** Daniel:  ** Let your imagination run wild people. Ciao.

\-------

** Daniel:  ** You’re angry?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** At them? Nah…  I’m fine. We tease each other often.

** Daniel:  ** Thank you.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** For?

** Daniel:  ** Accompanying me sleep last night. For once, I didn’t see any dream and slept through the night.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (snickers) Maybe you need someone to accompany you to sleep every night, to feel safe. 

** Daniel:  ** You?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Me?

** Daniel:  ** Who else besides you to accompany me?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Is that a request or demand?

** Daniel:  ** (wide smile) Depends…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Bossy.

\------------

** Min:  ** (low voice)  Jae, I saw them.

** Jae:  ** (chews on his food) Who?

** Min:  ** Kang and Ong exit the same room.

** Jae:  ** (surprise) No way…

** Min:  ** I was looking for Daniel to pass  his  copies, but I turned back  the minute I saw them laughing happily together.

** Jae:  ** Shhhh …. this is between us.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (enters) There should not be any secret between us. Spill…

** Jae:  ** Min saw them exit the room together.

** Seng:  ** What?  So, it’s confirmed?

** Guanlin ** ** :  ** (enters) What confirmed?

** Seng:  ** Min saw them leaving together from the same room.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Scandalous.

** Hwi ** ** :  ** (enters) What scandal?

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** They came out from the same room.

** Baejin ** ** :  ** It’s confirmed?

** Woojin ** ** :  ** So, it’s true.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (enters) What is true?

** Daniel:  ** Hey, share the news.

The nine boys displayed a shocked face and pretended not to hear what Seongwu and Daniel were saying. 

\------

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re ready?

** Daniel:  ** Maybe…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Nervous?

** Daniel:  ** Obvious?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Kind of. The twins are waiting for us. Come here.

Seongwu gesturing Daniel to come closer and gave him a hug to make him feel better. At the same time, he inhaled Daniel’s perfume. He like it.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Your perfume smells good. 

** Daniel:  ** That’s the one you gave me. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** It suits you well.  (pass a watch) Put this on…

** Daniel:  ** No… this is too expensive.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I have a few pieces and can wear one at a time.

** Daniel:  ** But…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Just put it on…. e rm, we better not be late. Let’s go.

Seongwu intertwined their fingers and exit the room, walking towards the smaller staircase. Downstairs,  Woojin was already behind the wheel while  Jihoon being obvious was staring at the duo, opens the door for them.

** Daniel:  ** You look good in that suit and  your forehead can finally breathe.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (slaps his arm playfully ) S hut up,  Niel . (sniffs) Your perfume…

** Daniel:  ** (smiles) Seducing…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (pouts) I’m not talking to you.

** Daniel:  ** Hey, don’t do this to me. I’m just trying to distract myself by teasing you. (leans closer) You smell like me now.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Huh?

** Daniel:  ** (whispers) We hug earlier.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I want to turn back this car and change my suit.

** Daniel:  ** Nope.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Why?

** Daniel:  ** The g uest of honour not supposed to be late.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I hate you already.

** Daniel:  ** Ongie …  Ongie …  Ongie … (pouts) Please forgive me…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Behave or you’ll be sleeping alone tonight.

** Daniel:  ** (offer a handshake)  Friends…?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sighs) Friends…  Niel , y ou’ve been to  a  private function before ?

** Daniel:  ** Company’s dinner and dance.  Does that count?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (chuckles) You’re funny. The fundraising event is held annually at the same venue. We own the hotel. The guests don’t mind travelling to this island. They say it’s a change of environment, away from the city’s crowd. There, you are to address me formally and walk a step behind me. You will join me in photo calls. Just stay by my side throughout the event. Attended by celebrities, the rich and famous people there, don’t get too starstruck and put on your poker face. As usual, starts with speech, entertainments during course dinner and mingle. I have to give a speech and accept donations from the bigwigs whom grandpa had established connection with for years. Before leaving the venue, PR time…

** Daniel:  ** That’s an interesting part (giggles).

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Max twenty minutes. Smile, small chat, photo time, repeat.  They might ask you about the company. Just say you’re new and still learning. 

** Daniel:  ** Noted, Mr Ong.

** Jihoon ** ** :  ** Mr Ong, we are reaching soon. 

The  guests arrived in their finest, according to the theme, ‘Hollywood Night’. Daniel was wearing a  three-piece wine-coloured suit with black shirt and tie. Whereas  Seongwu went all black with a red bow tie. The duo’s  arrival commands attention to the  people surrounding them. They stopped, gawk and curious about the identity of the young man beside Mr Ong, who had attended the function alone all these years , accompanying his grandpa.

Seongwu was approached by several people the moment they stepped into the banquet hall. Daniel followed closed by and Seongwu made an effort to introduce him to the crowd. They were shown to their seat and the hall lights were dimmed. Daniel looked fidgety, Seongwu looked at him, smiling and patted his thigh gently. Daniel looked back at him and return him a smile.

Seongwu was ushered to the stage to give his speech to the crowd. All eyes were trained on him. Daniel saw another side of him that night. A charismatic and confident person delivering his convincing speech in front of hundreds attentive invitees. At the end of his talk, one by one sponsors and donors went on stage to show off their contributions to the charity that was started by his grandfather. It was an impressive number of contributors.

When it was all over,  Seongwu walked back to his table, followed by the entertainment and dinner simultaneously.  Seongwu made sure the dishes which was served to Daniel contained no seafood. That night, he seems to enjoy the event more, unlike previous years. The dreadful moment where he wished he could disappear has arrived, the PR minutes. He made eye contact to  Jihoon and  Woojin , a gesture to save him when twenty minutes is over. The twin nodded. There he was, appearing friendly with countless handshakes before smiling for the camera. 

Unbeknown to him, Daniel had left his side during the madness. The moment  Woojin went to his side, he knew he was saved and a good reason for him to decline further request, politely. Then he panicked when he found out Daniel was missing. Woojin sensed his anxiety and informed him that  Jihoon is with Daniel who was taking a breather on a second storey balcony. 

Seongwu fasten his pace, walking up the stairs to the place. There, he saw  Jihoon was standing outside the door while Daniel was enjoying the night scenery. He tiptoed, slowly approached Daniel from behind and cover the latter eyes with his both hands.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (mimic a voice) Guess?

** Daniel:  ** (smiles) I know who you are…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Say….

**Daniel: **Ongie Ongie Ongie…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (removes his hands, pouts) You no fun.

** Daniel:  ** (turns around places his hand on  Seongwu’s shoulder) Hey…. upset?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (pout) How do you know it’s me?

** Daniel:  ** That scent on you….

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Goodbye.

** Daniel:  ** (tugs  Seongwu’s hand) Don’t leave. How can I make up to you?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Go out with me….

** Daniel:  ** Where to?

** Seongwu ** : Chopper ride.

** Daniel:  ** Okay…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Okay?

** Daniel:  ** Yes…

Hoonie and  Woojin were pe ep ing behind the curtain when they saw Daniel plant a kiss on  Seongwu’s forehead.  Hoonie let out a loud gasped,  Woojin immediately cover his  brother ’s mouth. 

** Woojin ** ** :  ** (whispers)  Shhh … you want us to get caught?

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Sorry … I didn’t mean to but…. I didn’t expect…

** Woojin ** ** :  ** You better not be obvious. Pretend nothing’s happen. Okay?

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Okay, promise.

\---------

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (opens the door to the office) Hello, hello anybody in there?

** Daniel:  ** Come on in.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (rest his elbow on Daniel’s shoulder) I brought snacks.

** Daniel:  ** Snacking at this hour?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I can finish it up if you don’t want to. I thought you have completed the report.

** Daniel:  ** Tidying up some loose ends. First impression last. I don’t want to appear incompetent since tomorrow will be my first-time reporting to the office. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re doing great,  Niel . Don’t worry too much. 

** Daniel:  ** Go to bed first if you’re sleepy.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Nope, I’ll wait for you. (walks to the sofa) I’ll be with my phone. 

** Daniel:  ** Such a baby…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What did you say?

** Daniel:  ** Baby….

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Who?

** Daniel:  ** You….

Seongwu crumples a paper and throw at Daniel. It hit the latter, both ended up laughing. He settles down and started scrolling through his phone, while Daniel back to his laptop. By the time Daniel completed his work,  Seongwu has fallen asleep with phone on his chest. Daniel removed it but the phone lit up. There he saw the  lockscreen wallpaper shows the picture of sunset at the beach. He knows it was an intrusion of privacy, yet he can’t push aside the urge to explore the phone more. 

He swiped the screen and discovered the home screen wallpaper was the selfie they took together recently. Next his fingers went to contacts. He can’t find his name instead he searches under his phone number. He was smiling widely when his number was s aved as ‘Crush’.  Seongwu started to move slightly, Daniel in a flash ke pt the phone in his pocket.

\-------

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Why can’t you do it yourself?

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Isn’t  it’s your job too?

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** You’re jealous I was with  Linlin .

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Bro, don’t be childish. This won’t even take you thirty minutes. I’ve been covering you the last two days. (pulls  Hoonie hands , whispers ) Shhh… stop, look.

The twin witnessed it again. They saw Daniel was carrying  Seongwu who appeared to be sleeping, snuggled comfortably in Daniel’s arm, had his hands comfortably wrapped around the other’s nape. Before Daniel went up the staircase, he looked at  Seongwu lovingly before kissing his hair. Amazingly, he has no difficulty climbing up the steps.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Are they officially a couple?

** Woojin ** ** :  ** The looks of it, yes? Well , we don’t know for sure.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Who shall we ask?

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Jisung .

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** (turns around) I’m waking up  Ji now.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Not yet Hoonie. We have to check the car in the basement. Pleassseeee...

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Just say you’re afraid to go alone.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Okay I admit, I’m  scaredy cat.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Fine. After that, you’ll follow me to see Ji.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Deal.

\---------


	4. Ong Industries

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (pours the coffee)  Are you in love?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (chews his food) What kind of question is that?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** That look on your face.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** The same face I see in the mirror  everyday . No diff.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** I’m serious.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’m serious too. Okay, I know what’s in your mind. It’s Daniel right?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Good that you know we are talking about the same person.

** Seongwu:  ** We’re great buddies, Ji.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Buddies don’t behave like that. That’s more like a couple instead.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hah…. the twins must have told you something, yes  Ji? I admit I like Daniel. What can I do? You know it’s not that easy. 

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Look, Daniel is a nice guy. Things doesn’t have to be  this  complicated.

**Seongwu****: **Society is making things complicated. I’ve to be fair to him. It’s his call. He must adapt, sacrifice and no more privacy to his life. That’s partly the reason I am staying on this island, you know that. Bro Kang has gone through shit, but I salute him for being strong.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Love is pain, love is beautiful. Don’t let him go if you know he is the right one for you. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Decision is in his hand, Ji. I wish it was mine. 

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (sighs) We’ll talk some other time. You got to hurry up or you’ll be late for your ferry.

Daniel was eavesdropping behind the door. To hear those words, was he supposed to count his blessing that the person he likes, liked him back? Or it was something that he has to ignore because ignorant is a bliss? Those questions linger in his head. He walked in the kitchen pretending he hadn’t heard their conversation. With his usual ‘good morning’, he kisses Seongwu on the forehead and joined him for their morning meal. Jisung who witnessed the affection between them, gave Seongwu a knowing smile.

\--------

Seongwu showed Daniel around the penthouse suite where they will be staying for the week.  Woojin , Jae and Min accompanied them for the work trip and went straight to their rooms to offload his bags and luggage. They were expected to be in the office in the afternoon. Jae was going through the documents and working on his laptop while waiting.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Your own room or sharing with me? 

** Daniel:  ** Sharing is better... I don’t really like sleeping alone.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** This is mine. (opens the door) Leave the unpacking to Rosa. She’ll do the necessary for us. We need to leave in half an hour. (texting) I’ve informed Jae to tell Rosa, we’ll be in the same room.

** Daniel:  ** Will they be okay we share the same room?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You mean the boys? Min and Jae are in the same room. Theirs on the left from the staircase.

Seongwu opened up the drawer with neckties neatly arranged according to colours and shades. He kept looking at Daniel and back to the selections. Finally, he chooses a mint green tie to compliment Daniel’s outfit. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Jae will assist you and arrange for any appointment or meetings. 

** Daniel:  ** Won’t he be overwhelmed by the extra task?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Most of the time, you'll be in the office. I don’t think it’ll be too much for him. Here... this will look good on you. First impressions last for the newly appointed Business Development Manager.

** Daniel:  ** (smiles, takes the tie from Seongwu) If you say so...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Now... for the watch.

Seongwu was mumbling to himself, busy selecting the best piece for Daniel. The latter with a bewildered look on his face, can’t believe Seongwu has another collection of luxury timepiece when he thought he had seen it all while tying his tie. Seongwu passed one with a titanium finish to Daniel.

** Daniel:  ** That’s a limited edition.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Wear it, just choose any one you like for...

** Jae:  ** Mr Ong, we have to leave now.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Alright, we are ready anyway. Daniel?

** Daniel:  ** Yes, I’m ready.

\----------

It was a busy day for Daniel. The moment they reached the office, they were ushered to the conference room where he met Madam MD in person for the first time. She is the female version of Seongwu, about the same height, feature and built. He was introduced to those in the room and his presentation went well. 

They were impressed by his suggestions and business plan for the upcoming product. After the meeting ended, left the four of them in the room.

** Sister:  ** Daniel, has my brother been nice to you?

** Daniel:  ** He...

** Seongwu: ** I’m nice to everybody.

** Sister:  ** (rolls her eyes) Not to me. On a serious note, Daniel I liked what you’ve shown us. I hope this will pull through because yes, I’m confident it will boost the figures. 

** Bro Kang:  ** You have any plans for lunch? We should go out together.

** Sister:  ** Good idea.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Mum and Dad coming over on Friday. All of us are meeting them for dinner. We have to leave by Saturday morning. We’re off to Santorini on Sunday night, ten days for my project.

** Bro Kang:  ** C ompact schedule for the singles. (eyes his wife, cheeky smile) 

**Sister: **(glares at her husband) Married life kind of mundane if that’s what you’re trying to say.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Daniel, we better leave. I can see some volcano eruption going to happen. (stands up)

** Bro Kang:  ** (looks at his watch) I’ll see you at the basement in twenty minutes?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Okay.... I’ll show him around and his office.

Seongwu showed Daniel around the office, department by department.  Seongwu could sense, eyes were on them especially from the ladies peering from their cubicle. He could hear the whispers too as they walked past the tables. Lastly, they stopped at Daniel’s office. Daniel was amazed the moment he opened the door. His office interior neat and tidy, it was perfect to him.  Seongwu closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** How was it?

** Daniel:  ** (sits on the leather armchair) It’s fantastic. I love it. 

Daniel stood up and walked towards  Seongwu . He placed his hands on both sides of  Seongwu’s shoulder as he inches closer, murmurs the word ‘thank you’.  Seongwu closes his eyes the moment Daniel kisses his cheek. 

_ Ring! Ring!  _ The moment was cut short when  Seongwu’s phone rang.  Seongwu opened his eyes and Daniel took a step back.  Seongwu quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket.  Seongwu looked at Daniel after he ended the short phone conversation.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (clears his throat) They’re waiting for us. We have to leave n...

** Daniel:  ** Ongie...

Daniel moved forward to hug and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before they head out from the office. During lunch, no awkwardness between him and the humble people he’s getting to know.

\-------------

** Daniel:  ** I saw your magazine at the reception earlier. It looks like a work of a professional.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re pulling my leg.

** Daniel:  ** I’m not, I’m being honest.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Thank you for the compliment. Still, there’s room for more improvement.

** Daniel: ** (folds arms) Erm... just a suggestion. If you package the book with a DVD, don’t you think it will market better? Useful for airlines or travel agencies to play it on their tv screen to promote the travel destinations.

** Seongwu ** ** : ** (soft stares at Daniel) It is a good idea but... I’m not trained on cinematography.

** Daniel:  ** You’re looking right at the person who can help you. Make me your partner, Ongie.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Niellie, you can? Really? Joint venture partnership?

** Daniel:  ** Sounds good to me. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Our first trip will be our first personal project together then.

** Daniel:  ** Fantastic... 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Welcome onboard partner (extends his hand).

** Daniel:  ** (accepts the handshake) Thank you partner. Erm by the way, Ongie...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yeah...

** Daniel:  ** I’m meeting my mum for dinner. Care to join us?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Ain’t it going to be awkward with me around?

** Daniel:  ** She would love to meet you since I’ve sugar coated all the stories about you (chuckles).

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (smirks) Is that call for a raise or getting fired?

** Daniel:  ** That means you’ll breach the contract which I’ve signed.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Suddenly, my position means nothing.

** Daniel:  ** (reach for  Seongwu’s hand) Hey, I was just joking. You’ll join us?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Got to check with Jae.

** Daniel:  ** Jae said you’re clear for the evening.

** Seongwu:  ** Y ou’ve planned it, only to ask me later? (giggles)

** Daniel:  ** Because I know, you might refuse. 

**Seongwu****:** I’ll be back by five. Come by to remind me. (smiles) Right now, you have to let go of my hand, mister.

** Daniel:  ** Oh, yeah.... I’ll see you when I see you.

Seongwu looked at Daniel as he left the room. He shook his head in amusement. At times, he asked himself the new feeling in him.  He likes it. Is he happier or what Ji said was true that he has fallen for Daniel? His phone started to beep, a reminder for his meeting where he has to attend with his sister and her husband. He gathers his stuffs before making his way to his sister’s room.

\------------------

** Sister:  ** Are both of you officially a couple?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (eyes on his phone) What do you mean?

** Sister:  ** Don’t play dumb, my  lil bro.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (places phone on his lap, looks at his sister) I know where you’re getting at. (sighs) Let nature takes it course. I have no say whatsoever in this friendship. Both of you went through this before, you know the situation is not an easy one. Yes, I do like him. At the same time, I’ve to make sure my feelings will not  cloud my judgement. 

** Bro Kang:  ** It  ain’t that complicated  Seongwu . Maybe give Daniel some time to get used to his surrounding first. He will make sacrifices if he really likes you too. Love is blind you know.

** Sister:  ** What is that supposed to mean Mr Kang?

** Bro Kang:  ** (smiles) I love  you, sweetheart. 

The car stopped moving.  Seongwu looks confused as he noticed that his sister and brother in law were about to exit the car.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re stopping here?

** Bro Kang:  ** Sorry we’ve forgotten to tell you that we have another meeting. 

** Sister:  ** You’re going back to office?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yeah, I have a dinner appointment with Daniel’s mother.

** Sister:  ** That’s fast, meeting your in law already.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re going to be late. Bye.... my beloved sister.

\----------

The dinner went smoothly, filled with chatters and  laughters . Daniel had earlier made reservations for three. Daniel’s mum, Mama Kang was warm and welcoming.  Seongwu felt at ease throughout the evening. Daniel went to settle the bill, refusing  Seongwu offer to pick up the tab. They parted ways with Mama Kang after  Woojin dropped her at her residence before driving the two men back to their apartment.

\---------

Seongwu noticed that Daniel had been fidgeting the whole morning. Isn’t Friday supposed to be more chillax workday? Since they work for five days a week? Something doesn’t add up. Seongwu ordered a delivery for their lunch. He picked it up from the reception and brought it to Daniel’s room, who looked surprise to see  Seongwu hands full of plastic carriers.

** Daniel:  ** You didn’t tell me you have ordered food for us. I could have...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Not another word... come let’s tuck in. 

They ate in silence at the corner couch.  Seongwu stole glances at Daniel while eating, the latter just looked down, ignoring eye contact with  Seongwu . The silence is killing him.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You okay?

** Daniel:  ** Yup... (retrieves his phone from the table)

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Is there anything troubling you?

** Daniel:  ** I... I’m fine.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You don’t look fine too me. C’mon out with it. 

** Daniel:  ** .... (makes eyes contact)

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** C’mon say it....

** Daniel:  ** Erm... it’s about the dinner with your family.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What about? (tries to read Daniel) 

** Daniel:  ** ...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (bursts into laughter) Oh... you’re anxious eh, and why’s that?

** Daniel:  ** (pouts) You’re laughing at me. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re meeting my parents as a staff not as my boyfriend, silly.

Seongwu moved to sit beside Daniel and comforted him by moving his hand on his back. Daniel turned his head to find  Seongwu looking at him, smiling. Daniel has seen the same face, the same smile, the same laughter day in and day out, not a day he was bored looking at him. He found comfort staring into  Seongwu’s eyes. His gaze when down to  Seongwu’s inviting thin lips...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Daniel... Daniel... Da... ni... el....

** Daniel:  ** I’m sorry... you’re saying...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I was saying I’m going back to my office. We’ll leave at 6.  Woojin will drive us there. My sister and Bro Kang will go in a separate car. Tomorrow we have to be ready by 10 to catch the afternoon ferry. If...

** Daniel:  ** Ongie ....

Daniel leave a peck on  Seongwu’s cheek, making the latter gulped and his body tensed. Seongwu smiled and touched Daniel’s face softly. He then stood up.

** Seongwu:  ** I’ll see you later  Niellie .

\-----------------

** Master Ong:  ** What makes you want to join the company, Daniel?

** Daniel:  ** I was one of the names in the retrenchment list. Truthfully, I was all packed and ready to go back to my family home after none of the companies I’ve sent my resumes to, answered my applications. Your company, Sir, was my last hope, and thankfully I was chosen to be part of the company development.

** Master Ong:  ** You’ve been onboard for erm... a week? Do you think we can expand more with better choices for consumers and the company?

** Daniel:  ** Definitely, yes. I can see the prospect of the company going towards a positive outcome.

** Sister:  ** Dad, this looks like  an interview instead of dinner. 

** Master Ong:  ** (smiles) Did I make you uncomfortable, Daniel?

** Daniel:  ** Not at all, Sir.

** Sister:  ** It’s past the office hours. No more talking about work, dad.

** Master Ong:  ** (chuckles) Alright, sweetheart. Who’s joining us for breakfast tomorrow?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Me and Daniel got to go back on the afternoon ferry to the island. We’re leaving for Greece on Sunday night for my photography project.

** Mrs Ong:  ** How many days?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** 10 days, mum.


	5. Travel

Daniel was excited when they reached Santorini in the late afternoon.  Woojin tagged along for the trip and was given his own room. After they were done with unpacking, the boys went for dinner nearby since they still tired from their long flight. 

Seongwu chose an alfresco cafe on the terrace over sea coast. Dining under the open sky and looking out at the ocean, Daniel can’t believe he was in Santorini at the moment. It felt like a dream. It was a wish and came true in a blink. Woojin was enjoying the moment, sipping wine while making an eye contact with a lady who was sitting 2 tables from them with her friend. 

Nature’s handiwork is on display from the waterfront seat come sundown, but prime sunset-viewing is to admire as night fall. It was a majestic sight. No words could describe the  breath-taking surrounding. 

Daniel saw  Seongwu was talking to a man whom he assumed to be a staff of the cafe. From Daniel’s observations, seems like that they have known each other from the way they were making hand gestures and occasional small laughs. Then the man looked at Daniel and waved his hand to acknowledge his presence. Daniel smiled and return the wave. 

Seongwu shook hands with the man before making his way back to their seat. By then,  Woojin had moved to sit with the two girls and chatted with them.  Seongwu shifted his chair closer to Daniel since they have each other for company. 

** Daniel:  ** You know him?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** He’s the owner of this place. He still remembers me from my last visit here 2 months ago. Old man with a good memory I would say.

** Daniel:  ** That explains the friendliness and laughter.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Ah... about that (laughs). He was asking me whether you’re my partner, you know erm.... (pause) a boyfriend. I was telling him, you’re my project partner and not believe me. He kept teasing me and said we look good together. Yup, that’s it. 

** Daniel:  ** (stares at  Seongwu ) ....

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I was just telling you the truth. Sorry not meant to make you upset,  Niellie .

** Daniel:  ** I’m not upset, I swear. It got me thinking, how a person like you keep giving and not expecting anything in return. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Boy are you drunk from the wine? You’re all sappy here (giggles). Must be the air in Santorini.

Seongwu slaps Daniel’s thigh playfully, only for Daniel to get hold of his wrist, making  Seongwu looked at him, in surprised. Daniel held his hand softly and placed it on his thigh. They made an eye contact, trying to read each other’s mind. 

No words were spoken. The moment was cut short when  Woojin came to tell them he was going back to the hotel.  Seongwu smiled and told him not to be late tomorrow. Daniel just nodded at him.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (cunning smile) Now you know as to why I need  a company to travel.

** Daniel:  ** (laughs) So what do you do? Go back to your room? 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Or went to check out bars around the place I stay. He will only leave after making sure there’s no one tail me.

** Daniel:  ** Happened before?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** A couple of times. Since I’m a boring guy it didn’t make it to the major headline. 

** Daniel:  ** (yawns)....

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Let’s go  Niellie . We have to wake up early tomorrow before sunrise.

\--------

Daniel’s POV

The full-length shaft fits perfectly in my hand. Caressing it slowly, it feels good. Moving my hand up and down, I feel so aroused. Oh my, when was the last time I get my boner touched and caressed. I’m drooling, I want more, its leaking wet. Wait a minute... I don’t feel it on me, strange. Suddenly my grasp’s gone and I heard the door slammed. I opened my eyes....

Seongwu’s POV

I wish it’s more than a firm hold on my shaft. The stroking makes me go crazy. Relishing every seconds of the touch. I want to scream ‘Take me’. Gasping for breath, I was close. I can hear the soft grunts and warm breathing behind my ear. It feels so real. I can feel a throbbing, warm piece behind me. I opened my eyes, only to be welcomed by the bright sun filling the room. Oh shit, it’s not a dream. I immediately jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. 

** Daniel:  ** (knocks on the door)  Ongie , is everything’s all right.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (faint voice) Yeah... yeah....

Daniel’s POV

I turned the door knob slowly to check on Ongie. There, I peeped and saw a naked man under the running water. I would love to run my fingers on his beautiful and milky white skin. His physique is perfect with a dancer’s lean built. One hand on the wall while another was playing with himself. I can hear his faint groan. I want to be the one doing it for him but...

Unconsciously, I’m touching my hard rod, copying the same motion as him. Soon he released himself and I follow suit, wetting my pyjamas pant. I closed the door behind me and reached for the bed. 

Seongwu’s POV

Under the shower, I close my eyes.... I wanted him to be the one to finish the unfinish. I could still feel his touch, it was gentle but yearning. How will it feel if I let it go on instead? Won’t I be moaning for his name while he takes me on? How would it feel, to see the whole of him joining our body as one?

The thoughts are insane. I could only visualise it. I could only.... groan in pleasure, upon reaching the climax. I sat on the cold flood, getting a minute for myself to return back to reality.

Daniel asked  Seongwu if he was feeling alright since he heard the latter closed the bathroom room, hurriedly. After weeks being with Daniel,  Seongwu knew he always talked in his sleep. When he was fully awake,  Seongwu will be greeted to the same habit Daniel does to him every morning, staring at him the moment he opened his eyes.

The puzzled look on his face, could explained that Daniel had no clue and unaware what had happened.  Seongwu just let it passed, coming up with some lame excuse as an answer. He doesn’t want to develop any awkward feeling between them.

\---------

It had been three months since the last time, Daniel met his mother. He missed her terribly but the workload, meetings, project had kept him busy and calling her regularly was the only option. He had been flying to many countries for the last past months with stopovers. He got to try new local foods and learn their culture.

Checking his watch, he knows, he and  Seongwu will reached home in time to have dinner with the boys. He was really exhausted and sleep was the only thing in his mind. Even  Seongwu and  Woojin looked drained. Maybe the long flight to Finland and return from Russia took a toll on them. 

The moment Daniel reached  home, he offloaded their suitcases near the staircase. He was about to go to the kitchen when four cats started to run towards him. He was stunned, rubbed his eyes a couple of time, questioning whether he was seeing things. Then he heard  Seongwu was laughing nearby.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** It’s your cats silly.

** Daniel:  ** Mine? But... how?

He half jogged to the kitchen when he heard a familiar voice. There, he saw his mother was cooking with  Jisung . They erupted into laugher, filling up the void in the house. He hugged her and gave her kisses.  Seongwu entered the kitchen with the cats with one in his arm. The adorable sight makes Daniel heart fluttered.  Seongwu looked as cute as his cat. He wanted to give  Seongwu a hug but stopped himself when he realised his mum was there. 

** Mom:  ** Hello Mr Ong? How are you?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (smiles) Just call me  Seongwu , Ma. How was your trip here?

** Mom:  ** Everything was good, Seongwu.

** Daniel:  ** When did you reach here? I tried calling you a few times from the airport but your phone was switched off. You got me worried.

** Mom:  ** Here I am, you don’t have to worry now. Jae and Min fetched me in the afternoon. Then, I followed Ji to buy some ingredients for dinner. 

** Daniel:  ** How long are you going to stay? 

** Mom ** ** :  ** Two weeks or so. 

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (pinches his nose) Both of you stinks. Boys, go freshen up and don’t take too long. Dinner almost ready.

** Daniel:  ** See you  later Ma. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Good to have you here, Ma.

\-------------

Dinner that day was a fabulous, sumptuous spread cooked by two people. Maria and other helpers joined in too. Slowly, one by one left after they have done eating. In the end, left Daniel and his mum at the backyard, enjoying each other’s company.  Seongwu saw the beautiful sight, the bond between a mum and her child, smiling and laughing. 

Seongwu retreated to the ground floor room where the cats were left on their own. There, he played with the cats, let them climb on him and lay down on his lap. The tiredness eventually consumed him. He lies down on the carpeted floor with the cats follow suit, snuggling comfortably around Seongwu. 

** Mom ** ** :  ** He is a nice guy, Daniel.

** Daniel:  ** Erm... Jisung?

** Mom ** ** :  ** You can’t be this naive as to whom I’m talking about?

** Daniel:  ** Ma, who are you referring to?

** Mom ** ** :  ** Seongwu ...

** Daniel:  ** Oh...

**Mom****: **You didn’t know I was coming right? It was Seongwu’s idea?

** Daniel:  ** He didn’t tell me, I swear. I was surprised to find you and the girls in the house. I thought I was dreaming when I saw the girls crowding around me. Then, I heard your voice coming from the kitchen. I was....

** Mom ** ** :  ** Do you think other bosses will do the same for their employees?

** Daniel:  ** (frowns, turns his head to look at his mother) Ma... don’t make me nervous. Please tell me what’s in your mind? 

** Mom ** ** :  ** He likes you Daniel. He’s willing to do anything to make you happy. He’s a gem. He’s a keeper.

** Daniel:  ** (sighs) I don’t know Ma. I’m grateful  getting hired for this well-paid job plus I get to travel with all expenses paid. I just want to provide for you and the girls. 

** Mom ** ** :  ** Don’t deny what’s in your heart. You should spare some thoughts for yourself and your future too. It may be outside a norm in our society but your happiness...

** Daniel:  ** I’ll think about it. Anyway, it’s not as easy as it seems.

** Mom ** ** :  ** Humans make it complicated when every problem has solutions to it.

** Daniel:  ** (lean his head on his mother’s shoulder) I’ll keep that in mind. Don’t think too much, Ma. I want you to enjoy your stay here.

** \----------- **

When Daniel opened the room door, a sight to behold welcomed him. He closes the door behind him softly, not to disturb  Seongwu and the cats. He took out his phone and started snapping some photos, capturing an adorable  Seongwu sleeping with the cats. Daniel loved to look at him sleeping, he looked calm and serene. Daniel lower himself, was about to carry him up in his arms...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (eyes half open) Niellie....

** Daniel:  ** (low voice) Shhh... just sleep. I’ll carry you up to your room (kisses his cheek).

\--------

** Mom ** ** :  ** Ji, may I ask you?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Anything Ma...

** Mom ** ** :  ** Last night, I saw Daniel carried  Seongwu up the staircase. 

Jisung eyes widen. He stopped pouring the coffee and broke into a  small cough . 

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Sorry, you were saying?

** Mom ** ** :  ** I want to know, are they together? Like, you know, as a couple?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Erm... (scratches the back of his head) as far as I know, they are very close buddies. They’ve been working and going on trips for their project together. Somehow, they share some common interest like dancing, going for night drives and others.

** Mom ** ** :  ** Oh, I see.... do they share the same room too?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (gasps) A...

Jisung was saved when the others starting coming into the kitchen and making a ruckus mainly by Hoonie and Woojin. 

\---------

The boys were more than pleased with Mama Kang presence. They said it’s different to have a mother figure in the house. They felt like a complete family. Their dinner has been pleasant and more fun with more choices of food to choose from. Mama Kang doesn’t mind the loud, chaotic but orderly gathering, listening to their bantering and laughter, she loved their closeness and enjoyed every minute with the boys.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Just say you’re tired of my cooking.

** Seng:  ** No, I don’t...

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Yaa ... not you, the boys.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** (munches) A change is good Ji. You have extra hands to help you.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** You always complained you’re tired.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Suddenly you  twin , could agree with each other.

** Jae:  ** I miss my mum’s cooking. To have Ma here, I feel the love from a mother.

** Daniel:  ** Ahem...

** Jae:  ** I’m honest.

** Min:  ** (laughs)

** Hwi:  ** (stands beside Mama Kang) Ma, don’t listen to Jae, he’s trying to replace Daniel as your favourite.

** Mom ** ** :  ** All of you are my sons. It's good to know Daniel has his brothers...

** Linlin ** ** :  ** (chuckles) Brothers.... sorry Ma, it’s just that...

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** (drags  Linlin ) We have to go and get things done, see you guys later. Thanks Ma, for the dinner.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Erm, me too. 

** Baejin ** ** :  ** Thanks Ma...

** Min:  ** It was a great meal, Ma. 

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Boys, don’t leave. Who’s helping me with the clean up?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Ji, it’s okay I’ll help you.

** Daniel:  ** (moves nearer to  Seongwu , hand on his waist) Ongie, I’m going for a drive with mum, you want to join us? 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Go ahead, Niellie. (touches Daniel’s face lightly) I’m helping Ji and accompany the girls later.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (whispers) Daniel, your mum’s watching.

Seongwu and Daniel quickly removed their hand on the other and turned away.  Jisung was laughing quietly, looking at their antics. Daniel walked towards his mother and they left together.

** Seng:  ** What’s with that smile, Ji?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (smiles) Same old thing, thinking that no one’s watching. 

** Seng:  ** Ah that... Hey  Seongwu , are you going to be with the girls later.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yup, joining?

** Seng:  ** See you there.

\--------

Seongwu was lying down while playing with the cats after Seng left. He smiles wider upon seeing Daniel entered the room. The cats turned their attention to their owner. He sat up and dust away the excess fur on him.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** How was the drive?

** Daniel:  ** Mum was happy with the sight-seeing. I brought her to a cafe for a drink before we come back.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (touches Daniel’s hand)  Niellie ...

** Daniel:  ** Hmm...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I don’t mean to make you upset.

** Daniel:  ** (looks at  Seongwu) Upset?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I do feel bad when I refuse you earlier but I want you to spend time with your mother. Please don’t think otherwise or...

** Daniel:  ** (places his finger on  Seongwu’s lips)  Ongie ,  Ongie ... Don’t worry about it. I know your good intention. You can always join us some other time.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Thank you.

Daniel offered his hand forward, as  Seongwu places his, on top. He leaves a peck on  Seongwu’s forehead before pulling the latter up to his feet, leaving the sleeping cats scattered on the floor.

\-----------

** Baejin ** ** :  ** (sips his drink) Where’s the lovey  dovey couple?

** Hwi:  ** I saw them went out with Ma.

** Jae:  ** Yeah, they’re going for a  spin, I think.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Speaking about them... Ma asked me about them.

** Seng:  ** What did she ask?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** I don’t know what to answer when she asked me whether they’re officially a couple. She saw Daniel carried  Seongwu up to him room. 

** Min:  ** Oh.... my.... god.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** See, me and  Hoonie didn’t make up those stories. We saw it with our own eyes. 

** Jisung ** ** :  ** That’s not all. She asked me whether they are sleeping in the same room.

** Linlin ** ** :  ** Uh oh...

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** What did you say Ji? What did you say?

** Jisung:  ** My head was spinning. Luckily, I was saved because you boys came in at the right time and you twins were making so much noise.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Hah, Ji owe us our favourite food then.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Ji, you owe us something nice.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Daniel and  Seongwu entered while the boys’ expression, was priceless, as if they had just seen a ghost.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I heard about Ji owe someone something. You guys were loud.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Ah that, worm was telling us about his adventure in Santorini.

** Woojin ** ** :  ** Oh, uh, yes  yes ... and I was telling Ji to cook us the dessert he used to make for us. 

** Seng:  ** Where did you go with Ma?

** Daniel:  ** To the other side of the island, where the ships passing by.

** Min:  ** The scenery there at night is fantastic. 

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Aren’t you both drinking? 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’ll pass. I had coffee and dessert earlier.

\----------

Seongwu was invited for a grand opening of Valentino’s store in Hong Kong. Daniel suggested that this trip will be a work and project combined for 10 days with a stopover in Taiwan.  Seongwu agreed. He then called  Linlin and  Hoonie to discuss about the itinerary.

Since  Linlin was  Seongwu’s personal stylist, he was needed to accompany his boss and take charge of his appearance and outfit. This time,  Hoonie switched the place with his brother as their PSD.

He and Daniel reshuffled their 2 nd to 4 th week schedule, to accommodate to the exclusive invitation from the famous brand. Daniel stayed behind with  Linlin when  Seongwu and  Hoonie attended the launch. Since  Linlin able to speak fluent Mandarin, they ventured out to a few places to eat and shop. 

Hoonie was on high alert as Hong Kong  s known for paparazzi lurking around the corners for some exciting entertainment news. As usual, when Hoonie or Woojin gave an all clear,  Seongwu and Daniel will roam around on their own without security following them. Their last night there,  Linlin has planned an alone outing with  Hoonie . 

Daniel and  Seongwu played safe and decided to go to a well-known bar, nearby their hotel for some drinking session. Daniel checked his watch, it was almost 1am. With  Seongwu appeared tipsy, he stopped him from drinking before leaving the venue.

Daniel looked around the moment they exited to spot any paparazzi waiting for them. He had to hold  Seongwu close while walking. At some point,  Seongwu stopped, went around Daniel  and hang on to him like a koala. Suddenly, the rain started pouring heavily, there was no shelter nearby. 

Seongwu stopped in his track, then he started dancing. He looked at Daniel, smiling, grabbed the other’s hand, twirling happily in front of him. Daniel could only shake his head in amusement. After  Seongwu had his time playing in the downpour, he gave Daniel a bear hug, kissed him on his cheek before making their way back to the hotel.

Seongwu had a warm shower before going to bed. Daniel made hot drinks and ordered some snacks through room service while waiting for him. They have a few hours' sleep before making their way to the airport for Taipei later on.

\-------

Daniel felt vibration from his phone the moment he switches it on upon their arrival at the airport. He saw 5 missed calls from his mother. Sensing something is important, he immediately called her.

** Daniel:  ** Hello Ma, is everything’s okay?

** _ Mom _ ** ** _ :  _ ** _ Daniel, where are you? Still in Hong Kong? _

** Daniel: ** Yes, we just reached the airport. Ma, you sounded anxious.

** _ Mom _ ** ** _ :  _ ** _ I saw your pictures with  _ _ Seongwu _ _ , splashed on the newspaper’s front page. _

** Daniel:  ** I’ve not  grabbed any papers today, please take a picture of it and send it to me.

** _ Mom _ ** ** _ :  _ ** _ Okay, I’ll do it now. Please be safe Daniel. _

** Daniel:  ** I will Ma. You take care too.

Daniel started walking towards the boys when his phone beeped. He opened the attachment his mother had sent him. He was shocked with his hand on his mouth.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What’s wrong?

** Daniel: ** (passes his phone) Look....

** Linlin ** ** :  ** Uh oh...

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** This is bad... very bad.

Seongwu phone started ringing. It was Jae.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Jae...

** _ Jae:  _ ** _ Tell me exactly what happened. I need to contain this. It’s category one damage control! Madam MD has been calling me every minute. She can’t get hold of you. _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** We’re at the airport, going to Taipei.

** _ Jae:  _ ** _ Forget Taipei, I’ve cancelled all the tickets. You’re coming back home at this instance. Go to counter three right now, someone will guide you from there. I’ve arranged everything for you to come back home safely. No delay. Are you listening? _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yes, yes. I got it.

Seongwu looked at the three men in front of  him. They’re looked concerned as to what they should do next.

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** (answers a call) Hello.... yeah  yeah .. Okay noted. (looks at the others) That was  Woojin . He’ll pick us up at home via the VIP lounge.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Sorry guys, Taipei next time. We’re going home. 

** Linlin ** ** :  ** Where shall we go now?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Counter three. There’ll be an escort from there.

** Daniel:  ** We better hurry, we’ve got company. 

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Both of you walk ahead of me and Linlin.

\-------

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Niellie , I’m sorry. I should have been careful. Do you need me to explain to your mum?

** Daniel:  ** I’ve explained everything. I was in the wrong too Ongie. I looked around before we leave and I thought there was no tail since I didn’t see anything suspicious. I told Ma to stay with my aunt for a few days until all these died down.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I feel so bad to put your mum in a spot. 

** Daniel:  ** She pretended not to know anything when some reporters came knocking earlier. I told her not to believe what was reported and don’t trust anyone.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sighs) This is the beginning. They’ll dig more about you. The same they did to Bro Kang.

** Daniel:  ** (faces  Seongwu and rest both hands on his shoulders) It isn't easy to be associated to a well-known family, I guess.  It's worse for your family to live with all these too. Maybe you’re already numb with the rumours and scandals.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Not really. That was why I ran away from the mainland and live on this island instead.

Seongwu started sneezing continuously. Daniel place his hand on  Seongwu’s forehead and frown. 

** Daniel:  ** You’re burning up. Fever?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** My head feels heavy. I thought was because of....

** Daniel: ** Come get some rest. I’ll get Jae to call the doctor. (sneezes)

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Uh oh, you’re down too (laughs).

** Daniel:  ** (chuckles) Looks like it.

Seongwu panicked when he woke up to find Daniel was not beside him. The house was quiet. Until he reaches the main hall, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He flung the door opened, all eyes were on him,  they went quiet.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (eyes frantically searching) Where’s Daniel?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** He’s cooking here....

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You should be resting, Niellie.

** Daniel:  ** I’m almost done with the soup and porridge. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (pouts) You’re sick too...

** Daniel:  ** While waiting for doctor...

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Daniel, I'll take care of it. I’ll send it to you when it’s ready. You go on to your room and rest.

** Jae:  ** Doc’s reaching soon. 

** Daniel:  ** Thanks Ji.

Seongwu started to smile when Daniel making his way to join him back to their room. The others sat silently, as  if they were watching some soap drama playing in front of them.


	6. Insecure

After his lunch in the office, Daniel was about to enter the pantry when he heard his name was being mentioned. He pretended to check his phone while stood nearby the doorway to listen to the rest of the conversation.

** Lady 1:  ** I think Mr Kang will be like Senior Kang trying to gain status and name while getting close to the Ong family.

** Lady 2:  ** What makes you say that?

** Lady 1:  ** You’re not part of the company yet. Senior Kang was making use of Madam MD position to rise. I’m sure Mr Kang’s like that too with Mr Ong. Easy way to take advantage of  the situation since both the Ong siblings are nice people. 

** Lady 2:  ** How sure are you?

** Lady 1:  ** Both Senior Kang and Mr Kang are normal people like us with nothing to their name. Who doesn’t want to be rich and famous, right?

** Lady 2:  ** Make sense...

** Lady 1:  ** So far, I saw Mr Kang and Mr Ong are very close. Closer than buddies.

**Lady** **2: **We better not talk about this or we’ll get into trouble if any of the bosses hear us.

Daniel was furious, as he stomped towards his office. He tried to immerse himself with work but those words kept playing in his mind, “ _ nothing to their name”.  _ His watch shows thirty minutes past five. He gathered his stuffs and leave the office before  Seongwu return from his meeting. On his way out, he bumped into Jae who called him out a few times but was ignored. Jae was confused and immediately called  Woojin to tail Daniel. Jae has never seen Daniel looked so upset.  Seongwu reached the office at seven and was surprised that Jae and Min were in his office. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hey lovebirds, what’s up? Why are you in my office at this hour?

** Min:  ** Seongwu , erm... 

** Jae:  ** Daniel left the office earlier.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (eyes on his computer screen) Hah, maybe he’s meeting with his mum?

** Min:  ** Seongwu , listen. Jae told  Woojin to tail him.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (looks up at them) Why? Something’s wrong?

** Jae:  ** He’s drinking at a bar since the time he left office.  Woojin’s still there keeping tab on him. 

** Min:  ** You better go to him  Seongwu , I think there’s something troubling him.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (stands up) Min, drive me there.

When  Seongwu reached at the almost empty bar, he saw Daniel stood on the high stool at the corner of the front bar, alone. He looked trouble with his hair’s messy. He took the car key from Woojin and told him Min and Jae were waiting in the car outside. Woojin looked worried but Seongwu gave him an assuring nod. 

Seongwu went to approach Daniel, sat beside him quietly. Slowly Daniel looked up to find  Seongwu in front of him, not making eye contact, looking straight at the neatly arranged liquor bottles. 

** Daniel:  ** Why are you here?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** To bring you home.

Suddenly, Daniel got up and grabbed  Seongwu’s wrist, forcing him to follow Daniel to the exit. He just obeyed to avoid any drama at the bar. He doesn’t want their faces to splash on the next day newspaper front page. The moment they reached the car, Daniel let go of his grip, staring into Seongwu.

** Daniel:  ** Key!

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re high. I dr...

** Daniel:  ** Don’t keep telling me what to do. I can drive. Give me the bloody key!

** Seongwu:  ** ....

** Daniel:  ** Key!

Seongwu reluctantly passed the key to an enraged Daniel who yell at him to get into the car. He drove in silence while Seongwu could feel his phone vibrated endlessly, yet he let it be in his pocket. The boys were worried for him. After about thirty minutes driving aimlessly, Daniel stopped the car by a quiet highland. He stepped out from the driver’s seat and went over to the passenger’s, yanked the door open, pulling Seongwu out.

Daniel then pushed  Seongwu’s back against the car. Without any gap in between them, Daniel forcefully kissed  Seongwu’s lip but the latter didn’t flinch or react.  Seongwu felt his cheek was wet, it was Daniel’s tears. The next minute, Daniel was sobbing on his knees, grasping to  Seongwu’s both legs tightly. In the chilly wind,  Seongwu lower himself and took him into his arms, comforting him with Daniel’s head resting on his chest.  Seongwu retrieved his phone to text Jae, telling him that he is safe and sound. His fingers combed through Daniel’s hair, breaking the silence.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Niellie ...

** Daniel:  ** I... I’m sorry. 

** Seongwu:  ** Niellie...

** Daniel:  ** I don’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. Please...  Ongie . 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I forgive you Niellie. Tell me... who hurt you?

** Daniel:  ** I have nothing to my name... I have...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (pats Daniel’s hand gently)  Shhh ... take your time.

** Daniel:  ** (calms himself) Do... Bro Kang loves your sister?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Are you falling for him?

** Daniel:  ** I’m serious Ongie,

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Of  course, he is.

** Daniel:  ** Did he marry your sister for status and wealth?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What kind of questions are these?

** Daniel:  ** Please.... answer me truthfully.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sighs) I guess you’ve heard something from somewhere about his intention marrying my sister. Am I right?

** Daniel:  ** Ye... yes.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** There were a lot of rumours about them when they came forward to announce they were getting married. They were strong together and support each other. He refused to sign the prenup because of the wealth allotment given to him. He said getting a promotion was already a bonus. Min’s father had to step in to convince him that it was written in our late grandfather’s will. My sister told him, just sign and pretend, that clause didn’t exist. Even my parents told him they had to honour grandpa’s words. Eventually, he signed it and got married. That was three years ago. 

** Daniel:  ** Your sister still accepts him when he has nothing to his name?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** They say love is blind. Yeah, maybe she was blinded but their love supersedes those negative remarks thrown at them.

** Daniel:  ** How about you  Ongie ? Will you accept someone with nothing to his name?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Me? Why me? (chuckles) I want somebody to accept me the way I am. Accept my flaws, clumsiness. Be it in happiness or sadness, he will be there for me. 

** Daniel:  ** (looks at Seongwu) Do you anybody that you like?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Erm... maybe (giggles).

** Daniel:  ** Hug me,  Ongie . Hug me tight.

\----------

When Seng and  Jisung entered the quiet kitchen, they saw a lone figure was eating his morning meal alone, staring blankly at the wall. Since it’s weekend, the others usually have their breakfast at a later time. Both looked at each other before Seng made a move to tap him on his shoulder.

** Seng:  ** (taps on Daniel’s shoulder) Hey Mr Astronaut, you’re a planet away?

** Daniel:  ** Sorry, I didn’t notice you earlier. You’re alone?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** I’m just another invisible soul to you. Where’s Seongwu?

** Daniel:  ** Sorry, Ji. I swear I wasn’t aware you’re here too. Erm  Seongwu got a call from his sister, he’ll join us.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** It’s fine Daniel. Don’t worry about it, really.

** Seng:  ** What’s in your mind?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Have you confess to  Seongwu about it?

** Daniel:  ** (sighs, shakes  head) ... .

They took their plates and sat opposite him. Daniel still deep in thoughts. It was eerily quiet and awkward. 

** Daniel:  ** I guess I’m not good enough for him.

** Seng:  ** He rejected you?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** (slaps Seng’s back) What a way to say...

** Daniel:  ** He didn’t know I’m going to ask. I’ve not even brought up the matter. Maybe I’m not as strong as Bro Kang.

** Seng:  ** You heard some stories about you, eh?

** Daniel:  ** (nods)...

** Jisung ** ** :  ** You’ve been with him more than six months. Take your time. It’s not an easy decision on your part too. 

** Seng:  ** We know  Seongwu too well. He’s our brother. I’ve never seen him so happy before he met you. We’re glad he’s enjoying your company and brought out the  Seongwu we haven’t seen. He’s a gem, Daniel. To let him go will be your biggest regret. 

** Daniel:  ** (murmurs) I have nothing to offer him.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Whatever you’ve seen in  Seongwu , is the real him. Wealth and status have never been a priority to him. For him, he’s doing what his position required him to do, that’s it.

** Seng:  ** Don’t rush, Daniel. Just keep the good relation between both of you. We can’t buy happiness. 

Suddenly, silence again.  Seongwu could feel the pain hearing those words. He had to hold on to the doorway for support to suppress his sadness. He took a while to steady himself before walking into the kitchen, meeting the boys’ pair of eyes.  Seongwu was about to stop Daniel from getting up from his seat but too late.

Daniel as usual, greet him with a smile, in his most chirpy ‘ _ Good morning’ _ , followed by a peck on  Seongwu’s forehead. He pulled a chair beside him, gesturing  Seongwu to sit before filling up the plate with toasts and others for the latter. Seng divert the quietness, starting a conversation.

** Seng:  ** Your sister called?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yeah, wants us to go over to  the mainland earlier next month since there’s a family invitation.

** Daniel:  ** (butts in) Maybe I could use that to visit my mum and the girls.

** Jisung ** ** :  ** I miss them, Daniel. When are you going to bring them over again?

** Daniel:  ** Not at the moment. Me and  Seongwu are in the midst of sending our project into production soon. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yup, hope to materialise it by the end of next month. 

** Seng:  ** We should celebrate...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Let’s eat out tonight. Hah, just at the right time Jae is here.

** Jae:  ** Huh?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You choose the place and let Jae do the booking.

** Min:  ** What did we miss?

** Seng:  ** We’re eating out tonight.

** Min:  ** Who’s paying?

** Jisung ** ** :  ** Unless you want to part some from your account, Min.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Me, of course. I’ll see you guys later. I need to pack for tomorrow. 

** Seng:  ** Where are you going this time? 

** Daniel:  ** Japan for 6 days and a stopover in Singapore for 3 days.

** Min:  ** You’re going Singapore? Can you pick up some stuffs from my cousin?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You arrange with Jae. Your cousin can drop the stuffs at the hotel.

** Min:  ** Okay roger. Thanks.

** Daniel:  ** Let’s go, Ongie.

\------

Daniel peeped outside the office window when he saw the back view of  Seongwu and a guy had their arms draped around each other while laughing away. The stranger does look familiar. They then took a seat on the swing. 

_ I’ve not seen this guy before.  _

_ Ongie _ _ seems close with him, who is he?  _

_ Is this the guy that Ongie admire and like?  _

Daniel saw  Seongwu waving, calling him out to join them. He reluctantly smiles and nodded. At a closer range, the stranger has uncanny resemblance as Seng with similar facial feature and built. Seongwu got up, went to Daniel and wrapped his hands around the latter’s arm.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (giggles) Hey Jimin, guess who is this?

** Jimin:  ** (smiles) You finally found a boyfriend....

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (laughs) Your wishful thinking... this is Daniel, development manager for the company and my travel buddy. Daniel, this is Jimin, Seng’s cousin from L.A. 

The greeted each other and exchange handshakes between them.  Seongwu noticed that Daniel doesn’t look comfortable meeting up with Jimin. His eyes and smile betrayed him. Daniel taps on  Seongwu’s hand softly who was still clinging on to him.

** Daniel:  ** Ongie , sorry I can’t join you and Jimin, I have to get back to my report. I’ll see you later okay? Jimin, it’s nice to meet you. 

Seongwu smiles and slowly letting go of his hold. Daniel turned his heel and walked away, not turning back even once.  Seongwu felt torn. He knew Daniel was upset and wanted to comfort him, at the same time he has to accompany Jimin, since he was a guest in his house.  Seongwu pushed away the negative thoughts and his attention back to his friend.

\------

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Guess? (covers Daniel’s eyes)

** Daniel:  ** (chuckles) Ongie Ongie Ongie...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** No fun.

Seongwu gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling Daniel’s chair creating some space between Daniel and the table, enough for him to squeeze in to lie down on Daniel’s lap in cradle position, leaning his back on the arm rest to face the other.

** Daniel:  ** Tell me, why is this baby here?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** No, I’m not a baby.

** Daniel:  ** A brat maybe.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You are...

** Daniel:  ** Me?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Are you jealous of Jimin?

** Daniel:  ** Why should I?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hah, you didn’t deny it.

Seongwu sat up, he kissed Daniel’s neck gently, making the other gulped and let out a soft sigh.  Seongwu made himself comfortable again, resting his face on the latter’s left chest. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You will always be my best partner, erm I mean friend. Jimin was one of us until he left to follow his parents to L.A. at thirteen. Every year, he’ll stay over here for a week or so. He’s a nice guy, really. He can never replace you (chuckles). No reason for you to get jealous too.

Daniel started to tickle  Seongwu that made him fall with a thud. Still, they continued laughing and poking each other like small boys. When they had enough playing,  Seongwu went closer to Daniel and hugged him close on the floor. Daniel embrace him quietly, in the still of the room. 

Part of  Seongwu wanted Daniel to himself, while another told him just to enjoy the good time together while it last. He buries his face in his chest, stealing kisses and inhale his scent. The words  _ if only,  _ will always make him questioned about their future together.

\---------

Jimin saw Daniel was alone in the drinking room, his back facing the door. He was seated on the couch with a glass of whisky in his hand, staring into the blank space. He pours a glass for himself before joining the latter, sitting opposite him. Daniel doesn’t look pleased when he saw him, avoiding eye contact, sipping his drink.

** Jimin:  ** Hey Daniel, alone?

** Daniel:  ** Yeah...

** Jimin:  ** Where’s Seongwu?

** Daniel:  ** Office...

** Jimin:  ** Daniel, I know you don’t like me.

** Daniel:  ** (looks at Jimin) What makes you say so?

** Jimin:  ** It shows from the second you saw me with Seongwu. Did I guess it right?

** Daniel: ... **

** Jimin:  ** Look, I’m not here to compete for Seongwu. We were....

** Daniel:  ** Seongwu told me you were part of this family till you migrated with your parents.

** Jimin:  ** Good that you know the truth. Anyway, Seng told me about you and  Seongwu . I’m glad that  Seongwu has found his happiness. I saw that beaming smile from him when you came by the swing the other day. He’s truly happy with you Daniel.

** Daniel: .... **

** Jimin:  ** Listen, I’m staying here for a week or two while you will be with him, forever? Put aside any uncomfortable feelings that you have against me. I don’t want  Seongwu to be affected by our awkwardness. He’s a great guy.

Seongwu came in and surprised to see both men in the same room, seated comfortably.

** Jimin:  ** Seongwu join us...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (pours a drink) What have you guys been talking?

** Daniel:  ** W...

** Jimin:  ** I was telling Daniel that you should visit me at home since you both are actively travelling for your project.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sits on the armrest, leans on Daniel) That’s a fantastic idea. Maybe we could make it as  a stopover during our last travel.

** Jimin:  ** When’s the last?

** Daniel:  ** Next month.

** Jimin:  ** Where do you intend to go?

** Daniel:  ** No idea yet.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hah... I have an idea. We can catch the sunrise at Marin Headlands and later drive through the Golden Gate. We might able to visit Santa Monica pier and other places.

** Jimin:  ** You have all figured out.

** Daniel:  ** He did, even for our trip to Russia and Finland.

** Jimin:  ** You aren’t travelling anymore?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** We have to send those pictures for publication and DVD for production. We already have clients pre- order those coffee table books. These are my current clients actually. As for the DVD, it was Daniel’s the brainchild to include it in the books. It'll be useful for travel agencies and airline companies to play on their screen.

** Jimin:  ** Wow, both of you are amazing. Firstly, not many have a permanent travel buddy. I mean those who share the same interest or able to accommodate to each other.

** Daniel:  ** Seongwu has been patient with me since I’m not a regular traveller before this. Maybe one day, I want to revisit those places again and take time to explore more.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (soft sighs) One day...

** Jimin:  ** Tell me when you’re coming over, I’ll fetch you from the airport. You can use my car for travelling.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re joining us too?

** Jimin:  ** Nope. I have to keep some of my annual leave for the year end. I’ve taken part of it for this trip.

** Daniel:  ** Ongie , maybe we can get  Baejin or Hwi to arrange our flight soon.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** The boys are coming over, I’ll tell them, Niellie.

** Jimin:  ** (chuckles) Ongie? Niellie?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Shuddup , pretend you didn’t hear that.

Both  Seongwu and Daniel were blushing with embarrassment while Jimin was laughing hard by the discovery of their affectionate names for each other. Some of the boys started to appear at the doorway, looking surprised.

** Baejin ** ** :  ** What did we miss out?

** Hwi:  ** Jimin, spill the tea?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (rolls his eyes) Tea that’s not worth you knowing.


	7. What's next

Finally, they get to complete the  dance cover for ‘Uptown Funk’ since they were busy with work and project. Daniel sat on the floor with his back leaning on the wall, drinking a cold water from the bottle. Seongwu looked through his phone and shuffle his playlist, going for his usual slower mode dance before ending their dance session. 

He chose ‘10,000 Hours’ and started to sway and twirl while closing his eyes. He let his body moved freely listening to the song. He was about to turn when a pair of hands hold him by the waist. He opened his eyes, Daniel was right in front of him, looking at him intensely. 

_ “i'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more _

_ Oh, if that's what it take to learn that sweet heart of yours _

_And I might never get there, but I'm __gonna__ try_   
_If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life_   
_I'm __gonna__ love you...”_

Seongwu let him lead him. It was a smooth transition for every move and turns. Towards the end of the song, Daniel hold him close. Their eyes met,  Seongwu wrapped his arms around the other, with no words spoken between them. Daniel leaned his face closer till their nose touches.  Seongwu aware of what will happen next in their close proximity. He stood still while his hand moving to the back of Daniel’s head. He tilts his head slightly.... 

** Jae:  ** Oh, erm sorry... did I catch you at the wrong time?

Seongwu sighs, they let go of their embrace and stood apart. Daniel was quiet. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (clears his throat) Seems urgent. What is it Jae?

** Jae:  ** Min needs to see Daniel in the office.

** Daniel:  ** I’ll be there in a sec.

** Jae:  ** Alright (walks away).

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (murmurs) Cock blocker...

** Daniel:  ** (smiles) What did you say?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Nope, you hear nothing.

** Daniel:  ** Cock blocker?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Go ahead, Min’s waiting for you (kisses Daniel’s nose tip).

Daniel left  Seongwu stunned when his lips landed a quick peck on the latter’s before walking away. 

\--------

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hey... you just came back? I didn’t see you around after meeting Min.

** Daniel:  ** We need to talk... 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What’s the matter? You don’t look good.

Seongwu moved away from his worktable and joined Daniel on the couch. He looked downcast. 

** Daniel: ** Min prepared a new contract for me (sighs). The current one will end in 2 weeks' time (pause).

** Seongwu:  ** Go on....

** Daniel:  ** They left me to think about it before I’ve decided.... decided to decline the extension of the contract.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Oh....

At that point,  Seongwu heart just sank. He felt suffocated. Suddenly the room looks alien to him, he felt dizzy. He told himself to breathe, keep breathing. He waited for Daniel to break the silence. He wanted Daniel to tell him he changed his mind. He wanted to ask Daniel why. He wanted to tell Daniel to stay but....

** Daniel:  ** Please forgive me,  Ongie . I’ve my reasons but I couldn’t find the right words to tell you.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (forces a smile, pats Daniel’s hand) It’s fine Niel. You have the right to make your own decision. When are you leaving again?

** Daniel:  ** In 2  weeks . 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** We’ll make the best of your 2 weeks here.

Seongwu cried quietly in his sleep thinking that Daniel didn’t hear the muffling sound coming from him every night. The way Daniel hugged him close whenever they are alone,  Seongwu knew he doesn’t want to leave. Some words are best left unspoken. 

The boys noticed the changes in both of them. Daniel and  Seongwu became quieter, frequently disappear to be on their own together. The gloomy surrounding doesn’t fit the once boisterous environment. Still, they try to dissipate the depressing mood by being their usual self.

There were days, Daniel and  Seongwu would talk or go for drives till dawn. Doing as much activities or work together. They try to laugh but it’s not the same. There were times, they will just stare at each other, wanting to say the words but withheld it within themselves. They’re hurting and they know it. None wants to say the word first.

\----

Seongwu’s POV

He left. He kissed me on the cheek before he walked out that door. The last kiss. My tear escapes from the side of my eye. When my beloved grandpa passed away, I didn’t shed any tear. I was strong. I stood tall and promised to continue his legacy of love and kindness. 

This time, I couldn’t deny the pain. I could have stop him. I could have told him. I could have….

I saw the Apeach he placed on the space he usually occupies. I saw the letter. I hold it tight. I ran to the window to look at him one last time. I couldn’t wave him goodbye. I don’t want him to see my sadness. I could only peep behind the curtain. He took the letter from Woojin. He looked up for the last time, staring at my direction before he went into the car. I felt my soul left me at the slamming of the car door.

I brave myself to unfold the letter. I read a word at a time. I want to understand every single word that was written.

_ To my one and only  _ _ Ongie _ _ , _

_ Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for filling up the emptiness in my life. Thank you for the opportunity to be  _ _ your _ _ partner in crime. Thank you for the good times together. _

_ Frankly, I am in dilemma. I know there’s no written rule about in relationship with a boss. I reflect on myself where I have nothing to offer you being a normal, ordinary man. Falling in love with you and waking up looking at your beautiful face in the morning was the greatest feel and moment I could ask for. _ _ _

_ I wrote this _ _ , minutes before I le _ _ ave _ _ .  _ _ I changed  _ _ the  _ _ departure  _ _ time  _ _ to the first ferry out. I don’t want you to remember me looking downcast before I leave. I want you to remember me, as someone who loves you. Loves you with all my heart. The one  _ _ who  _ _ cherished your existence being my saviour at a time when I desperately looking for a place in the corporate world again. _

_ If I’m given a chance, I would want to be that person in your heart in this lifetime and many lifetimes ahead. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you anything other than the love I shower you. Yes, I regret to agree for a year contract and not extend it, but…. like I’ve said, I’m in dilemma. Maybe there’s someone out there who could give you much more than I do. _ _ _

_I will miss calling you __Ongie__… __Ongie__… __Ongie__. I will miss travelling with you, __miss your laughter__, miss your smile, miss your voice, miss everything about you. Allow me to keep our memories with me. Maybe I am stupid to care what others might think__ and say_ _about our relationship, if only things are simpler._

_ I don’t want to stop writing this letter. I have so much more to tell you. To tell you how I first started falling for you, tell you how I feel for you, tell you that I love you,  _ _ Ongie _ _ . Sadly, it  _ _ has to _ _ end,  _ _ Woojin _ _ is waiting for me downstairs. Maybe one day, that one day we will be together without any worries. You may keep the  _ _ Apeach _ _ plushie as my substitute. Sorry, I took your  _ _ Sealie _ _ as my new companion. _ _ _

_ Ongie _ _ , I don’t want to leave you. It’s so hard for me _ _ , t _ _ he tears couldn’t help me feel better. Even at my last breath I will love you, now and always. Please take care of yourself. I pray for your happiness and thank you my angel. _ _ _

_ From me to you, my precious _ _ love _

_ DANIEL. _

I was a sobbing mess. I don’t care if others outside could hear me crying. It’s too painful for me to contain  my feelings. I want to run to him and stop him but… it’s too late. I could only hug my knees, sitting on the bed.  I took the plushie and hug it.

I kissed it many times, making my tears flowing continuously. It has the same smile as its him but… I missed him already. Why do you have to go? I will accept you the way you are. There’s nothing lacking in you. Wealth and status have never been an issue to me. I want you, Niellie. The you whom I’ve known all this while.

They say, if you love someone, you have to let them go.  If they come back, they're yours. If they don’t, they never were. It hurts, it hurts so much. These tears won’t stop, help me. I want him, I don’t want to be without him. I don’t know how long I’ve been cryin g. T he last thing I  remembered , I saw the door open before my vision went black.

\------

Daniel’s POV

I kissed his soft cheek. That will be the last time I could kiss him. I placed the plushie and a letter on the side I used to sleep in. That will be the last time I get to see his beautiful, serene face. I want to stay beside him , yet I  have to leave.

I want to hug him for the last time. I want to tell him I love him. I want to be with him. I walked towards the door, looked at him before closing it.

Woojin passed me an envelope.  I looked up before I entered the car. I saw a shadow behind the curtain. I am sure he was watching me. That was enough for me.

At that moment I’m not sure to say my thanks or strangle  Woojin , playing the song, ‘It must have been love’. Then, I remembered about the letter and started reading it.

_ Love of my  _ _ life, _ _ Daniel _

_ I should have prepared myself for this day from the beginning, but I took it for granted. I enjoyed it too much that I’ve forgotten that one year is not forever. If only I could tell you to stay but it will be unfair for you. I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay but to respect whatever decision you’ve made. _

_ If I could turn back the time, I would amend the contract and make you mine. Only mine. This may sound  _ _ selfish but _ _ being stupid not confessing is a biggest regret I  _ _ must _ _ live with.  _ _ You’ve changed me. You taught me to love.  _ _ Finally,  _ _ I’ve _ _ found my reflection in you and _ _ regard you as my other half, yet I have no control of the situation. _

_I can’t tell you to stay when your heart__ and mind__’s not ready for what lies ahead for you in this family. There are many sacrifices and changes to be made unless you decide you are ready for the challenges and that decision_ _has to__ come from you. I__f I tell you I__ will be __right __here waiting for you__, will you allow me?__ I could never accept anybody else other than you as I have vouched that I’m yours, I belong to you only._

_ It hurts the day when I got to know we have two weeks left together. It feels like a death sentence with an invisible noose around my neck. I can’t breathe, as for every breath I take, it’s  _ _ for _ _ you.  _ _ You are my sunshine, shining my days as bright as those yellow sunflowers. _

_ I will miss your smile, your intense stare, your voice, your touch, your goodnights and good mornings with kisses and every little thing about you. I will miss being spoilt by you. First time in my life, someone care so much about me and made me feel special. _

_ Why do I have to go through this pain? I just want to love you and make you mine. I just _ _ want _ _ to spend time with you and enjoy the days like we did before. I don’t want to be alone again. I’m sorry I should not make you feel bad with my rantings. _

_ I _ _ wish you all the best for your future endeavour.  _ _ Thank you for those great memories we have created. You will always be a part of me.  _ _ Niellie _ _ , I love you. I love you to the moon and back. _ _ _

_ Now and forever, _

_ YOUR ONGIE. _

Tears streaming down my cheek like water droplets, not caring Woojin could see me at the mirror. I clutch the letter close to my chest. I could feel the stab in my heart, it’s mercilessly painful. I’m screaming internally. What have I done? Why did I push away our love? Will I able to move on from here?

I have too many questions. One thing I am clear about, without a doubt, I love him more than I love myself. Yes, I was happy whenever I was with him. Have I let ego consume me which led me to make the wrong decision? Now, I find everything questionable.

Maybe I need to clear the muddle in my head to get answers. Now, I could see we are approaching the ferry terminal, the same place where I started the journey to love someone so dearly. The moment Woojin stopped the car, I wipe the tears off my face, covering those puffy eyes with my shades. 

Everything’s feels so wrong. Stepping out from the car needs a lot of courage. I felt I left a part of me back there.  I gave  Woojin a hug, handshake and walked away.  My footsteps felt heavy.  After a few steps, I stopped and turned around, I look at th e surrounding for the last time before waved goodbye to  Woojin and proceeded to enter the terminal.

\------

** Mom:  ** (appears at the door) Daniel, you have a visitor.

** Daniel:  ** Huh? Really?

** Mom:  ** It’s Jae…

** Jae:  ** (wide smile)  Hello my friend. Busy with your cuties that you’ve forgotten about me. Here I brought snacks for my pretty girls.

** Daniel:  ** (stands up, hugs Jae) Hey, how are you doing bud?

** Jae:  ** Hmm… both good and bad. (sits, cats surround him) Hello ladies, miss me? I miss you too.

** Daniel:  ** What brings you here?

** Jae:  ** (stroke the cats) Visit you…

** Daniel:  ** C’mon Jae. You’re bad at hiding things from me.

** Jae:  ** (sighs) See… I’m not trying to meddle in this situation but…

** Daniel:  ** Is everything’s okay with  Ongie ?

** Jae:  ** That’s the thing.

** Daniel:  ** Say it Jae. You’re making me worried.

** Jae:  ** For the past three days, he has not got out from his room. He shuts us all. I’ve texted him whatever I need to say things to him, and he didn’t reply back. Jisung left his food outside the door. He either ate a little or he didn’t touch it at all. The last time I went into his room, was the day you left, we called the doctor over.

** Daniel:  ** Jae, is  Ongie okay?

** Jae:  ** He fainted that day. God knows how long he went on crying. 

** Daniel:  ** (looks shock) He knows you are here?

** Jae:  ** I am jobless for the last few days. He doesn’t need me. Look, I don’t know who is more stupid. It’s you or him. I don’t know where’s the problem lies in your relationship. The last one year was everything we all could wish for… for him, and that is happiness.

** Daniel:  ** It’s not that easy, Jae.

** Jae:  ** If you ’r e saying, you were employed as a staff and it’s not right to date a boss, isn’t that’s what Bro Kang did before?

** Daniel:  ** Bro Kang is smarter and stronger than me.

** Jae:  ** That’s what a coward would say. Or is it the family’s testament that scare you off?

** Daniel:  ** It has nothing got to do with it. I’m a man myself, I couldn’t give him anything other than my love and loyalty.

** Jae:  ** Have you ever asked him what does he want from you?

** Daniel:  ** No…

**Jae: **So, you’re assuming that he wants somebody with the same wealth and status, yes? Daniel, listen. Both of you like each other. Both of you complement each other. I’ve known Seongwu since forever. He doesn’t care about money and status. That’s why he chose to quit his high- flying career at an age where he was in demand in the corporate world. Instead he pursues to live a quiet life on the island. You think too much Daniel.

** Daniel:  ** My mind is still in a mess.

** Jae:  ** It’s not that difficult to acknowledge your feelings for him. Don’t run away from reality. I will not say anything much or force you to make any decision now. If you think, you’re ready to go back to the island, give me a call. I’ll send the twins over. (stands up) I’ve to go now. I’ll have to fetch Min from the office and back home. See you around, Daniel. I hope the next phone call I get from you will be good news. (bends, looks at the cats) See you again ladies. I promise to bring you snacks again.

** Mom:  ** You’re leaving Jae? Not staying for  lunch?

** Jae:  ** (hugs her) Sorry  Ma , I’ve to fetch Min from the office. Well, I could say I lose some weight, I do miss your cooking. 

** Daniel:  ** (smiles) Sweet talking my mum, huh?

** Jae:  ** She’s my mum too, right  Ma ?

** Mom:  ** Yes, I have eleven sons now (laughs).

** Jae:  ** See you around, Daniel. 

** Mom:  ** Take care Jae. Send my regards to Min too.

** Jae:  ** I will. 

After Jae left, Daniel plonked himself on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Mama Kang sat nearby looking at his only son. 

** Mom:  ** I heard your conversation with Jae.

** Daniel:  ** ….

** Mom:  ** Daniel, true love doesn’t come easily. Love has no boundaries. Everybody deserves to love and be loved, be it those who are poor, rich and disabled. People might talk but the most important thing the love between you and your loved one, will overcome anything that comes along the way. 

** Daniel:  ** (sighs)  I  have  nothing to give him , Ma.

** Mom:  ** Seongwu is a good guy who knows how to respect the elders and I’ve seen how he treated you. You should realise by now the sacrifices or plans he made, to make you happy.  He truly loves you, Daniel. He doesn’t care that we come from a middle-income family. He treats the other boys like his brothers. For once, I saw a rich man treats everybody equally and that is  Seongwu . I don’t want to lose him as a son. I will feel blessed if  you choose him to be your lifetime partner.

** Daniel:  ** M a …

** Mom:  ** I will not force you to do things that against your will. From what I heard  earlier, he is suffering as much as you do. Don’t make the wrong decision Daniel. If you like or love someone, say it loud and clear. Don’t end up with regrets.

** Daniel:  ** Thank you…

** Mom:  ** I’m your mother and I love you , Daniel . I want the best for you. I don’t like to see you in this state. It hurts me too.  I want you to think over it.  (pause)  E nough with the talk. I need you to help me to prepare the table for our lunch, hmm?

** Daniel:  ** Anything you say, Madam.

\----

Seongwu was relieved t he bi- weekly  video conference ended without any major changes or updates. His brain just couldn’t take in much  at the moment . He could not run away from the meeting after imposing a self-confined to himself for the last 6 days. 

That morning, after his alarm went off, he forced himself to get up, took a quick shower and shave off his stubbles. He had to appear ‘normal’ in front of his sister. He doesn’t need her nagging to make his head more jumble up. For a person been staying indoor for  several days, he looked  paler than his fair skin. He planned to lock himself up again after the  conference. 

He avoids any possible eye contact with her during the discussion. She didn’t move from her seat after the other’s left. He knows his sister will not let him go without explanation from his part, courtesy of Jae who can’t keep secrets.

** Sister:  ** You look terrible.  Its  Daniel,  am I  right?

**Seongwu****: **(shakes his head, sigh) I’m not saying anything.

** Sister:  ** Do you know you are stupid.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (calm voice) Thanks for reminding me. That’s the second time in a week.

** Sister:  ** I’m serious here.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What do you expect me to say?

** Sister:  ** As a thirty-five years old can’t  you say you like  him?  Or love him?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sigh) Yes… I love him. I love him that it hurts but I don’t want him to feel obliged to accept me just because I employed him. I want him to say it first. You know , I don’t want him to feel the burden with  the family’s  agreement and clause  that comes with it.

** Sister:  ** And in which era you’re living now? It’s 2019 for Pete’s sake, doesn’t matter who say it first.  I approached  Ken and he  was one of our staff too. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** It’s different. 

** Sister:  ** Which part is different?  All this while, both of you are being obvious and yet too ego to acknowledge the feeling?  Oh my, I’m on bitch fit mode.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to make the wrong move. I don’t want to scare him away. It’s a major transition for our partners to be in our family. From nobody to be somebody. I want him to do it willingly. Bro Kang is one strong minded guy . He  push ed a side all those negative words around him just to be with you.

** Sister:  ** I’m sure Daniel is as strong too.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I believe in fate. If we are meant to be together, no matter what happen we will be together.

** Sister:  ** I gave up. By the way, what are you giving me for my push gift? 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What push gift?

** Sister:  ** A present for a mother who has given birth.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (laughs) You’re not even over the first trimester, my dear sister.

** Sister:  ** I’m being nice to ask for push gift a.k.a. wedding anniversary gift. Two in one.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Wait. Your anniversary in two weeks’ time yet you asked for push gift , which is months down the road. I’m confused.

** Sister:  ** Don’t argue with  an expecting mother . It’s a big no  no . Like I’ve said, I’m being nice to ask for two in one gift. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What do you like to have, my princess.

** Sister:  ** Listen carefully. BMW i8.

**Seongwu****: **What??!! I thought baby crave for food?

** Sister:  ** My baby has a marvellous craving… a car. ** **

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** It takes another 3 months for the car to be shipped in. 

** Sister:  ** I repeat BMW i8. Nothing less than that.  I want it by the time I reach there. Start calling the dealer today.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re supposed to get a family car…

** Sister:  ** Don’t…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Alright I get it. Don’t argue with  an expecting mother . What are you getting for Ma and Pa for their anniversary?

** Sister:  ** We got them a holiday package. They bought for us a new apartment (giggles).

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** This can’t be true.

** Sister:  ** Oh c’mon… Ma and Pa said it’s a two in one present for us. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** So that’s where the idea came from, huh?

** Sister:  ** I learnt well from the elders (laughs).

Seongwu heard a male’s voice entering his sister’s meeting room, making them stop their conversation midway. A familiar face appeared on the screen, it’s none other than his brother in law. He kissed his wife’s hair lovingly that  made his sister all giggly. Instead,  Seongwu dreamily sees Daniel kissing him that way. 

He has a respect for Bro Kang for being patient and calm when people accused him as a gold digger when he started dating his sister. The elder did not ask for anything, he even pushed away the family share allotted for him but  Minhyun told him he  must accept it sine i t’s part of the  written will set by  their  late grandfather. Also, he  has to fill up the role of VP, Operations replacing their mother. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hey bro, what’s up? Your wife just held me hostage. 

** Bro Kang:  ** (smiles)  What did my lovely wife do to you?

**Seongwu****: **She demanded for a brand new i8 to reach in two weeks’ time? What did she ask from you for push gift? 

** Sister:  ** Nothing…  I didn’t ask anything from him. (looks at her hubby , adoringly ) I just want his love.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** That’s not a fair deal lady.

** Bro Kang:  ** No use arguing with a n expecting mother … (chuckles)

** Sister:  ** Exactly… i f you could excuse me, Sir, I have a lunch date with my prince charming. Oh, a gentle reminder.  I want a replacement soon for the position.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’ll talk to Jae about it. 

** Sister:  ** Also, the arrangement for the celebration should be eighty percent done by now.

**Seongwu****: **Don’t worry about that. Hwi and Baejin are busy with the preparations.

** Sister:  ** Seongwu …

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hmm…

** Sister:  ** I t’s not too late to tell him. Good luck… cheerio.

The teleconferencing ended with a push of a button.  Seongwu shook his head with amusement, recalling what his sister had told him.  He looked at the clock on the wall, it shows 12.30pm. Looking around the room, he felt so empty where he used to have Daniel sitting beside him talking and laughing after every meeting ended. It brought a smile on his face .

He stood up. He walked around the oval table to switch off the equipment before leaving. The moment he opened the door, a bouquet of tulips was shoved right into his face. All he could see was a bright mixture of red, yellow and purple right in front of him. _Miss me? _He recognised that voice and confirmed the owner when he grabbed the bouquet to see the person hiding behind those flowers.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Daniel?

** Daniel:  ** The one and only you know.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** This is not Jae wearing a Daniel’s mask, right?

** Daniel:  ** I don’t remember Jae had grown taller.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (leans forward to sniff the scent, murmurs) It is you….

** Daniel:  ** I heard the conversation you had with Madam MD.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You did?

** Daniel:  ** All of it.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I… I…

Daniel placed his index finger on  Seongwu’s lips. He moved closer to hold  Seongwu into his arms. The latter sigh in relief, feeling the  warmth around him , smiling . Only for some audiences appeared out of nowhere and at the same time his phone rang, to disrupt the fine moment. Daniel let go of him , feeling embarrassed.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hello sister, I…

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ You got pranked, brother. _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Prank?

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Put me on speaker. _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (press the speaker button) Go ahead, you’re on speaker.

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Welcome back, Daniel. He is dead without you _ _ (laughs) _ _ . _ _ _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I don’t like where this  led to….

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Jae… _

** Jae:  ** I’m here , Madam MD with  Minhyun .

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Jae, you will get your te _ _ n _ _ percent raise and…. _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** T en percent?!

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ You boys can’t even wait for me to finish  _ _ my _ _ sentence. Jae that t _ _ en _ _ percent,  _ _ was to  _ _ split with Min _ _ . _ _ _

** Jae:  ** What?

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ No bargaining. You didn’t let me finish the other time and you hung up on me.  _

** Jae:  ** Oh man…

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Anyway, well done Jae and Min to make this happen.  _ _ Seongwu _ _ ... _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yeah…

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Don’t mess it up this time.  _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You’re part of this  cahoot ?

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Something like that. It was Jae’s _ _ brilliant _ _ idea. _ _ Wait, one more thing, your engagement day will be the same day as our anniversar _ _ ies _ _ , three in one _ _ celebration.  _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Wait. What?  Why didn’t I know about this?

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Because w _ _ e plan _ _ ned _ _ for you. You’re too slow _ _ ,  _ _ bruh _ _ .  _ _ G _ _ uanlin _ _ will let you choose the tux and rings too.  _

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (rubs his temple) I can’t digest this.

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Daniel, choose yours too.  _ _ Min... _

** Minhyun ** ** :  ** Yes, mam…

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Let Daniel read through the  _ _ will and contract _ _ I’ve told you to prepare. Give him some time and see any amendments to be made. _

** Minhyun ** ** :  ** Noted.

** _ Sister:  _ ** _ Okay lovebirds, see you in two weeks’ time. With my car, of course. Ciao.  _

The moment the call ended, Jae and Min disappeared in a flash. Seongwu still in dazed, went back into the conference room, to grab a seat, with a downcast look on his face. Worried looking at his expression, Daniel followed him and closed the door. Suddenly, their surrounding was eerily quiet. Daniel inched closer, pulled a chair to sit facing the other.

** Daniel:  ** (takes  Seongwu hand into his) Are you okay? 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (looks up at Daniel) I’m sorry Daniel. They should not plan anything without your permission.

** Daniel:  ** I’m fine. If you’re not ready, don’t force yourself. We can cancel it. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You… you’re okay  with it?

** Daniel:  ** (smiles)  Only if you ’re able to accept me the way I am.

Seongwu threw himself on him. They locked in a tight embrace in silence. The only sound they hear, comes from their heartbeat, beating as one.

** Daniel:  ** Uhm… I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to hold me that tight.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’m so sorry. (checks on him) Did I hurt you? 

** Daniel:  ** (kisses  Seongwu’s forehead) I’m perfectly fine. Listen… I ’ m sorry to leave you hanging. I’m sorry for being a jerk. I’m sorry for being stupid.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (wide smile) We both are stupid.

** Daniel:  ** A week ago, I left my heart here. I left my happiness and reached home with misery. I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop reminiscing the days we’re together. And I can’t stop feeling the first kiss we had.  I felt empty the days without you. This may sound rehearse to you but here I am. I failed to be away from you. You’re my other half. At the same time, I’m afraid you’ll pushed me away if I show myself in front of you.  Ongie , I like you and I love you. Will you be mine?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** ….

** Daniel:  ** Bae…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Bae?

** Daniel:  ** Before anyone else…

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Will you be able to adapt to the changes?

** Daniel:  ** I have been adapting for the past one year.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Are you…

** Daniel:  ** I have  weighed in the pros and cons before coming back here for you. I will be fine as long you are there to guide me.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yes!

** Daniel:  ** Yes?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yes, to your question. Yes, to be yours. Yes, to our new beginning.

** Daniel:  ** Erm… one question. Do you mind if I bring over my cats?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (laughs) You can even bring over your mum to stay with us.

They stayed in each other’s arm a while longer, savouring the solitude moment to themselves with the newly profound joy resides in their heart. Not knowing to the couple, there are ears glued to the door listening to their conversation.

** Jae:  ** Okay, who owe me the money ?

** G ** ** uanlin ** ** :  ** (runs his fingers in his hair)  I’ll give you later, I’ve to  get them to choose…

** Jae:  ** (blocks the entrance) No excuses boy. Business is  a business . 

** Kuanlin ** ** :  ** (sigh) How much?

** Jae:  ** One hundred… hey you two, my money.

** Baejin ** ** :  ** Hwi , you’re paying yourself. Here’s mine.

** Jae:  ** Thank you….  Hwi , don’t hesitate to part with your money.

** Hwi:  ** (sulks) This would be the first and last time I’m getting involved with  a scam .

** Jae:  ** (chuckles) Great doing business with all of you.

Baejin and  Hwi left immediately.  G uanlin was about to knock on the door while Jae was counting the money when the door opened unexpectedly.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Looks like Jae has extra cash to spare.

** Jae:  ** Your share is not included here. These to split with 5 others.

** Daniel:  ** What’s the  bet about?

** Kuanlin ** ** :  ** Who confess first.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You bet on us?!

** Jae:  ** Quick money making. Smart people make fast cash without any effort.

** Min:  ** Jae, my share.

** Daniel:  ** You’re in this too? I’m shocked.

** Jae:  ** He’s my other half, of course we’re in this together.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** G uanlin , you lose yours?

** Kuanlin ** ** :  ** It’s obvious, huh?

** Daniel:  ** Who else?

** Kuanlin ** ** :  ** Hwi and  Baejin .

** Daniel:  ** Lunch my treat… only for 3 of them.

** Min:  ** We ?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Get Jae to pay for  you.

** Daniel:  ** Min and  G uanlin looking for me, yes?

** Min:  ** Yeah….

** Kuanlin ** ** :  ** Both, for the tux and rings.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** We’ll settle  all after lunch. I’ll fly the chopper to the mainland.  Kuanlin , get  Hwi and  Baejin .

** Kuanlin ** ** :  ** Roger, boss.

** Daniel:  ** Jae, I’ll tell you everything about  our sumptuous lunch when I return…. later.

After they left, Min stood closer and took Jae hands into his.  Minhyun’s voice, his affection and his touch have been Jae’s weakness.

** Min:  ** Lunch with me? Downstairs?

** Jae:  ** Sounds good to me.

\-------

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I can’t believe it…

** Daniel:  ** About?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (murmurs) You’re back… for me.

** Daniel:  ** Jae came over and told me what happened to you after I left. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (shifts to lay down on his side) He went to your place?

** Daniel:  ** I was surprised too when he came unannounced. Mum heard our conversation and she told me her opinion.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What did she say?

** Daniel:  ** (touches  Seongwu face) She told me she doesn’t want to lose you as her son. You’ve been  making many sacrifices for me. You ….

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (his finger on Daniel’s lips)  Shhh … What matter now, you’re back and I’m no longer a loner soul. (takes Daniel’s hand and kiss it)  Niellie , I love you. I love you for whoever you are. I have everything around me. I just want you.

** Daniel:  ** (intertwine their fingers) I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. I love you too  Ongie . You’re my source of happiness. I felt empty when you’re not around.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Where’s my  sealie ?

** Daniel:  ** It’s still in my bag. You want it?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** That can wait but for now I want you. I want to hold you.

Daniel left a peck on  Seongwu’s lips. It was soft and gentle. They prolonged their kisses, taking their time.

** Daniel:  ** I still have an unfinished business to attend to.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Talking about work at this hour?

** Daniel:  ** The business that you’ve taken care of it yourself the other time at Santorini.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (embarrass) Oh that....

** Daniel:  ** You want to tell me what happened then?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (slaps Daniel’s chest lightly) It’s because of you.

** Daniel:  ** (looks confuse) What did I do?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You were touching me during your sleep and I....

** Daniel:  ** And I...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I... I was close. I opened my eyes and it was not a dream. I rushed to the bathroom to....

** Daniel:  ** I saw... I open the door and I saw what you did.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** And...

** Daniel:  ** And... I want to know how it feels like to touch your body now. You looked....

Seongwu leave a peck on Daniel’s lips, murmuring  _ May I...  _ while his fingers were about to unbutton the latter’s pyjamas top. Daniel smiled and nodded. He did the same for  Seongwu with their gaze on each other. Their fingers exploring each other’s body, stealing kisses in between. 

It was only him and Daniel within the dimly lit four corners space. This is the first time he let someone touch him intimately since he’d not been with anyone before. His body seems to melt against his lover.

Seongwu stroked his hands over him to spread them across the muscles of his chest. The touch of his hands so warm on his bare skin sent another burst of heat straight to Seongwu’s core and made it ache as a small sound escaped him.

They moved to a comfortable position where they could pleasure each other. The moment Daniel lowered his mouth to the other eagerly waiting rod and found he was right, there was fire there, and heat, and they poured into him, seared through him. It didn’t take long for Daniel to reach the height of his ecstasy after Seongwu. 

\-------

** Daniel:  ** Good morning, love. (kisses  Seongwu’s cheek)

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (yawns and stretches)  Urgghh … good morning. You’re all dress up. Where are you going?

** Daniel:  ** I’m returning these to Min.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Have you read it through?

** Daniel:  ** Nope. I don’t think there’ll be much  a difference from the previous.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Can you check the  time for me, please?

** Daniel:  ** It’s ten forty. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sighs) Oh no…

** Daniel:  ** You need to go somewhere?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** A new record for me, waking up this late. I’m supposed to go to the stores today in the afternoon. You’re joining me?

** Daniel:  ** I’m there wherever you are.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (rolls eyes, smiles) Cheesy… . 

** Daniel:  ** I’ll run along .  Don’t go anywhere. 

**Seongwu****:** I’m continuing my beauty sleep until you come back.

\--------

** Jae:  ** Madam  MD wants both of you to go to Osaka ,  courtesy of her.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** So sudden?

** Jae:  ** Erm… she’s craving for some local delicacies. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** How long? 

** Jae:  ** Five days…

** Daniel:  ** When’s the ETD?

** Jae:  ** Tomorrow morning.

** Daniel:  ** Huh?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You can’t be serious Jae.

** Jae:  ** She’ll text you the list later. Sorry Mr Ong, Daniel, I’ve to get going. Oh, the flight and hotel are confirmed (walks away). 

** Daniel:  ** Thanks Jae.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I found it weird.

** Daniel:  ** What do you mean?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** This is the first time she sends us for personal errand. 

** Daniel:  ** Your sister is expecting. I guess it’s normal for expectant mothers to crave for some food. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Hmm… make sense.


	8. Wedding

Daniel and  Seongwu noticed the bustling of activities when they reached home from Osaka. Unknown faces from floral, bakery and other companies, walking around the compound. No one noticed their presence, other than Jihoon who fetched them earlier. It was a blessing too since they needed some rest from their trip. 

Seongwu went to look at the sunken garden and noticed the preparations going on full swing. He found the set ups were too extravagance for an engagement, it looks like a wedding celebration instead. He just shook his head and chuckled, thinking that his sister has always like it big, over the top display.

He went to the empty kitchen to grab some food and brought over some canned drinks to his room. There, he found Daniel had already changed his clothes and was half asleep. He went for a quick shower before joining his soon to be fiancé in bed. Tomorrow is the day....

\--------

In the midst of chaos,  Seongwu’s sister and Bro Kang entered the room, they were decked in their finest.  Seongwu was pissed, pacing to and  fro , blasting words from his mouth while Daniel, remained quiet and seated.  Linlin left the room after Madam MD, told him to step out.

** Sister:  ** What’s the commotion going on this early? Turning yourself into a male bridezilla?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Now you tell me, what’s going on? This suit is not what I wanted. Why the sudden change?

Daniel knew  Seongwu is a level-headed person unless on certain circumstances where, when he gets frustrated, it’s good to run away. Daniel moved towards Seongwu, holding his wrist gently.

** Daniel:  ** Please… let’s listen to what she has to say.

Seongwu reluctantly moved backwards to sit on the bed edge with Daniel stood by his side.

** Sister:  ** Firstly, don’t blame  Lin lin . It was all my idea.  I sent you to Osaka partly as a distraction for the wedding prep.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Did you say wedding? Whose?

** Sister:  ** Yours.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** What the…

** Sister:  ** Uh uh… no bad words. My babies should not listen to all those. I have discussed this matter with mum and dad and gave their approval before laying out the plans with the boys. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Without asking us?

** Sister:  ** What’s the diff brother,  between an engagement and a  wedding ? You’re aren’t young anymore  Seongwu . So instead , we are getting you both married today.

Daniel covered his mouth in astonishment.  Seongwu was in a dazed, buried his face in his palm. 

** Bro Kang:  ** Sorry, we kept all the planning from you. Mum and dad want this date to be more memorable, to have you get married the same day as us all. Here’s your copy for today’s timeline. (pass it to Daniel)

** Daniel:  ** (reads intently) Looks like we don’t have time to waste. 

** Bro Kang:  ** We take our leave. Guests might be coming in  soon, somebody need to welcome them.

** Sister:  ** Call  Linlin when you’re ready (left and shut the door).

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’m sorry  Niel .

Daniel moved to stand in front of  Seongwu , who was still seated. He went on a bended knee. 

** Daniel:  ** (looks at  Seongwu at eye level)  Will you marry me, Ong  Seongwu ?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Err,,, what are you doing  Niellie ? I mean what  ….

** Daniel:  ** Will you marry me, Ong  Seongwu ?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yes…  yes I will. (leans forward to hug Daniel) Why… why are you forcing yourself?

** Daniel:  ** I ’ m not. Eventually,  I want to  get married to you and happen, today is the day. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** But… we have no wedding vow…. we’re not prepared… we… 

Seongwu let out a reli ef sigh, lost in Daniel’s embrace. It was warm and welcoming. 

** Daniel:  ** (speaks softly) You’re freaking out  Ongie . 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** But we are not prepared. What if…

** Daniel:  ** What matter most is your heart. The vow will come out naturally from your love for me. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I do love you.

** Daniel:  ** I love you too bae.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** We’re going ahead?

**Daniel: **Definitely. We must get ready now. I’ll call Linlin.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (holds Daniel’s hand) Thank you.

** Daniel:  ** (kisses  Seongwu’s lips) Thank you, for accepting me. I’ll see you downstairs when you’re ready. Don’t runaway, my groom. (winks)

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (smiles widely) I won’t  hun . (blow kisses)

\--------------------

Daniel’s POV

I waited for him at the foot of the grand staircase. I was nervous. Very nervous. The boys were trying to make me at loosen up by cracking  joke or started a random conversation, but it doesn’t soothe my nerve. I can feel my heartbeat was beating from outside my body, loudly. 

I kept looking at my watch, ten minutes has passed but  Ongie still has not  shown up. I panicked. Another ten minutes passed, I heard a voice from the second floor, and I saw an angel descending slowly from the staircase. I gulped. He was decked in grey and that reminds me of Christian Grey. Not the sex part of course but the suit hugs him at the right places, he looked flawlessly charming. His hair was tousled loose with his bangs covering his forehead. 

I saw him a thousand times, he still amazed me by his  heavenly ,  good lo oks .  Am I lucky to have him? I am  on top of the world. Our eyes didn’t leave each other. He was smiling and I went jelly.  For a moment, I’ve forgotten the boys were around us. He made me feel we were alone . At that point I realised why I love him. He was humble with a generous heart, who keeps giving , unconditionally. He  accepts me for who I am, the man who has nothing to his name. 

I didn’t make the wrong choice. I made the right decision to marry him .  This is the person I was looking for. This is the one I want to spend my life with.  I would have regret if I didn’t let go my ego that day, worrying what others might say. For I love him , I love him with all my heart.

Seongwu’s POV

I almost reached the exit. I felt the walk from my room to the stairwell took forever. My heart was thumping and that’s all I heard along the quiet hallway, even though  Linlin was walking right behind me. The anxiety was getting on to me, I felt light in my steps as if I’m floating. There on the ground floor I saw a charming prince was waiting for me, pacing nervously back and forth. The boys were waiting with him.

He looked perfect in his navy-blue suit. We had a similar hairstyle, the only difference is he dyed ashy blonde yesterday. Yes, it suits him very well. I cleared my throat, Daniel froze in his track, looking up and our eyes met. How could a guy look effortlessly good from head to toe? He swept me off my feet. If only I could run and hug him.

I have seen him countless times in suit but today is different. Even the way I feel for him is different. Overwhelming? Scared? No. The moment I saw him, my fear vanishes. He’s the person I looked for when I need assurance. This is the same person I felt protected, spoilt and special by his love. No one ever make me feel this way before. No one ever stole my heart the way he did. And he made me forget, we have audience around us. He bewitched me with his sunshine smile.

What happened today is a miracle. Few hours ago, I was unsure about the whole thing. Looking at Niellie, I admit I made the right move to saying yes when he proposed. I saw my reflection in him. Looking at him is like looking at myself. I am glad I have found my other half at the right time and place. I have learnt to love someone. I count my blessing to be given a chance, loving Niellie. I love him to the moon and back. 

** Hoonie ** ** :  ** Mr Ong, Mr Kang, shall we proceed?

** Daniel/  ** ** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Yes.

Hoonie moved away while talking into his earpiece. Daniel reached for  Seongwu’s fingers to intertwine theirs together, facing the large doors. Seng came in with the cats on leashed with Ori as the ring bearer. That brought a wide smile on the couple’s face. Suddenly, a familiar song was played. They turned to look at each other and  Seongwu murmurs  _ Mirrors _ _ . _

The door was opened. The boys and cats moved out first. Then at Hoonie’s count Seongwu and Daniel walked down from the balcony staircase towards the sunken garden. The place was transformed with rows of chairs neatly arranged, fully occupied by guests who turned around and followed every movement from the pair. Daniel was singing along, softly a part of the song that touches Seongwu heart…

_“__Cause__ I don't __wanna__ lose you now_   
_I'm looking right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Coming back into you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me..”_

Seongwu fight back the tears. It was a story of theirs, eventually making it come true. Walking on a long red carpet, they smiled for their guests. At the end of the walk, they stood by the floral arch, an officiant was waiting for their arrival. Their brothers are standing at either side, as a witness to their vow. 

Daniel and  Seongwu stood shoulder to shoulder , back facing the crowd. Wi thout any delay, the officiant started off the ceremony with  saying a few words of welcome , introduction and  some thoughts about marriage. Before long, he proceeded with the  exchange of vows.

** Officiant:  ** Kang Daniel and Ong  Seongwu , ple ase  take each other’s hands . 

The moment they turned their bodies, their eyes caught the other’s gaze. Daniel sees Seongwu and forgets the crowd’s eyes were on them. Seongwu was feeling nervous and jittery but felt at ease when he sees Daniel’s face, smiling at him.

** Officiant:  ** Daniel, do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?

** Daniel: ** I do.

**Officiant:** Seongwu, do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?

** Seongwu ** ** : ** I do.

** Officiant: ** Now, please declare your wedding vows to each other.

** Daniel:  ** Bae,  God didn’t warn me, I will meet an angel here at this very place. An angel with a big heart and unconditional love. Am I lucky? I count my blessing every second I’m with you. For you who always give, allow me to be part of your happy and sad days. I’ll accept your perfections and flaws even when you’re bald one day. Let me the person who you can depend on, to love and protect you. Your love has shape me to the person I am today. I have nothing to give you except my promise to love you and my loyalty throughout our union.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** My love, y ou make me believe true love do exist. Because of you, I don’t feel anything lacking in my life. You complete me, soulmate. Your smile heals me the days I’m tired and down. Never once you complain, yet you’re attentive to my wants and needs. I’m blessed to share my days with you through this union.  I don’t need a perfect man but a man who accepts my imperfections and love me the way I am.  I promise  I will stay by your side in good and bad days , to love and annoy you. You’ll always be my number one.

Seng  untie the ribbon from  Ori , that holds the rings and passed it to  Jisung , in turn gave it to the officiant .

** Officiant:  ** Daniel , please place this ring on  Seongwu ’s finger and say the vow.

** Daniel:  ** This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am .

** Officiant:  ** Seongwu , please place this ring on  Daniel ’s finger and say the vow.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you .

**Officiant:** Daniel and Seongwu, it is now my honor and delight to pronounce you married. You may seal your vows with a kiss.

Yes, they sealed it with a kiss in this joyous affair before proceeding  to take their wedding photos around the private property.

\-----------

The wedding reception was held under the  marquee at the courtyard. The interior was fantastically decorated with the brainchild of none other,  Seongwu’s sister, Madam MD. An all-white theme,  she opted  for an elegant all ivory colour palette for  the wedding focusing on soft green and darker green foliage to add depth .  A  long, endless table was placed with countless of chairs on either side of the aisle. Another long table to accommodate the grooms and their family was neatly arranged at the end facing the guests.  That’s the sister  Seongwu has known for who will work on every small detail to perfection. He could only shake his head and smile when he saw the decorations.

Guests stood up the moment t he time  Seongwu and Daniel entered the tent, all eyes focused on them.  A music was playing at the background. It felt surreal, that day was their day, their moment in history.  They walked hand in hand towards their table where their families were waiting for them.  They were wearing a matching white shirt and black suit with a bow. The newly wed complement each other in looks, standing tall together side by side. 

Not long after, the grooms were invited to the floor for their first dance. They were sure the song “Uptown Funk” was arranged by their brothers. This was the first time they showcased it in front of a crowd. They still remember the steps and synchronised throughout the dance, inviting whistles and claps from the guests, who got hyped by the moves. Everybody had lots of fun, laughs and love. 

At the end of the evening, the couple was still smiling, basking in happiness. They took picture with almost everybody in attendance, not forgetting with their nine brothers too. It was a day to remember. The day the brothers felt they had accomplished the mission to unite both as a unit. Also, thanks to Madam MD who made the scheme possible. Seongwu saw his sister and brother in-law were about to leave and he intercepted them.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Thank you.

** Sister:  ** For?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** To make today ’s possible.

** Sister:  ** Don’t thank me yet. My requests for my babies are not over.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Anything for you.

** Sister:  ** Anyway… congrats my baby brother and my new brother in law .  (hugs  Seongwu and Daniel)  Finally, you got hitched.  Daniel, please take care of my bro, he can be clumsy at times.

** Daniel:  ** I will.

** Bro Kang:  ** Congrats both. Stay strong for each other and tolerate each other’s nonsense. (laughs)

** Sister:  ** (slaps her hubby’s arm, playfully) Are you referring to us?

** Bro Kang:  ** What? No. Of course not. (giggles)

** Sister:  ** I need to go back to my room. My feet are aching. See you tomorrow before I leave in the afternoon. 

**Bro Kang: **(carries her up) Let’s go princess. You need the rest. See you fellas around. 

Their parents started to leave, to retreat to their room after the whole day event. They hu gged and promised to meet for breakfast. Suddenly, they are the only one s left in the brightly lit, quiet tent. Daniel looked into his eyes, took his hand  and nudging  Seongwu to follow him. When the y reached the dance floor, Daniel twirl him around with the music in the mind accompanying their moves.

\--------

At nine , it was still early to call it a night.  Since, it was a hectic day, Daniel and  Seongwu were already in their pyjamas. They were lying down on the bed, staring into the ceiling, quietly.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** You mean every word you’ve said?

** Daniel:  ** Every word of it.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Till death do us part?

** Daniel:  ** No… I want to be with you again in our next lifetime and more. I miss you even I’m with you.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (chuckles) Sweet talker.

** Daniel:  ** I swear I’m telling you the truth.  Now you’re my official legally owned bolster (his leg and arm, hugging  Seongwu )

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Your what?

** Daniel:  ** (rest his chin on  Seongwu’s nape) Human bolster.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Did I agree on that,  Niellie ?

**Daniel:** For better or worse…. Ongie Ongie Ongie.

Seongwu pushed Daniel aside and reached for the nearest pillow to smack him which ended up in pillow fight. Daniel got hold of him and wrapped him up like hugging a bolster again.

** Daniel:  ** You’re not going anywhere when you’re in my clutch, baby.

** Seongwu ** ** : ** I  let you win this time, Mr Kang.

** Daniel:  ** You know something, I miss you even I’m with you.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** That’s the cheapest lie I ever hear. Try harder hun.

** Daniel:  ** C ross my heart and hope to die.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Is it true, wedding night is special?

** Daniel:  ** One way to find out.

The yearning between them took over the moment. Daniel devoured his mouth and found his as hungry for him as for each other. Unreserved fire and passion met him, incredibly. His tongue plunged between his lips, tasted him, found his tongue twined around his. 

His hands drove into all of that lush black hair, grabbed handfuls of it and crushed his mouth to his as  Seongwu’a strong fingers slid into his hair to pull his mouth down against theirs. The exhilarating feeling with their hot breath brushes against each other’s skin.

Seongwu ached. It felt as if he couldn’t get close enough to Daniel, that he strained against his body, against the press of Daniel’s broad chest, the muscles solid and all of him pressed hard against him.

There was nothing between them now. Daniel pulled him against his hardness, Seongwu lost his mind, gave it up willingly. Their heartbeat, moans and groans filled up the room. _Take me __Niellie__, take me now... _begging.

For the first time, they submit to each other’s needs. Whispering each other’s name in pleasure. It was a delicate yet thrilling experience, totally immersed with subtle sensations in their body. The journey was exciting and fulfilling.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I love you,  Niellie .... you’re my first and my last.

** Daniel:  ** I will always love you angel, now and the next lifetime.

Seongwu turned to look at Daniel.  He planted a kiss on his spouse’s lips.  Daniel returned the kiss. It was their first in their sacred, holy matrimony bond. Daniel break their contact, touching  Seongwu’s face, admiring it, with whom he will share his remaining years with.  Seongwu’s finger outlining Daniel’s lips eventually touching his cheek and playing with his hair. 


	9. Missing You

**Seongwu****: **Niellie, do you still remember how we met? How it all started? Do you know, you complete me? I’m thankful for the past twenty-five years with you. I miss you every day yet the memories with you keeps me going. I will not deny it even though it’s been 2 months, I’m still trying to adapt life without you. Do you know, every night before I go to sleep, I’ll look out of the window just to wish you goodnight. We used to talk over nothing till the sunrise. Now I have nobody to share about my everyday with.

(sings) 

_Soledad_   
_It's a keeping for the lonely_   
_Since the day that you were gone_   
_Why did you leave __me_   
_Soledad_   
_In my heart you were the only_   
_And your memory lives on_   
_Why did you leave __me_   
_Soledad _

(pause, tears flow) Why didn’t you bring me along with you? I have forgotten how it was like to be alone... it’s painful. You’re not there to sing me lullaby like you always do till I fall asleep. You’re the first and the last I see whenever I start and end the day. The side of the bed where you usually sleep in, felt so empty, Yes, I do have trouble sleeping every night, the warm hugs are gone.

Sorry... I’ve been complaining to you  everyday I visit you. But... I miss you  Niellie , I miss you. How I wish, that 2 months ago didn’t happen. Even though, you’re bedridden for almost 4 months, still I have someone to talk to. I don’t mind nursing you. I don’t mind taking care of you. I still have you. 

I should have prepared myself the day eventually will come. Letting you go, I’m yet to learn doing so, slowly but surely. The boys have been great keeping me company and making sure I’m occupied, yet the familiar face is nowhere to be found. The one who share the lame jokes with me, laughing over everything, the ... the void is unbearable,  Niellie . I have no one to call  Niellie ...  Niellie ...  Niellie ... you’re gone....

In the next lifetime, I want to grow old with you again. This time, I want you to bring me along. Don’t let me hurt alone again. It’s so painful  Niellie . I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like a stab on my chest, embedded deep in me. I’ve tried to distract myself with reading, going travelling.... everything I do, reminds me of you

(pause, sobs)

I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be pouring my heart again. Mark and Samuel are doing great as usual with their cousins. Yesterday, they appeared in the news article being the fab four running the office. Highlighting the record sales, they made ever since they helm their post. Yes, all of them look good in the photo. I told  them, you’ll be proud to know they have done well in making the company better than we did. 

Also, they have made the office more staff friendly, they set up a room where some games to unwind during breaks and after work. They create a no- boundary boss and staff relation where they play together. (chuckles) It was the boys’ ideas, the girls gave in and turned out to be a great thing. I guess they inherit this from you  Niellie , work and fun balance. 

I guess I’ll come back later after lunch. I don’t want to hear any nagging from Ji, spending too long here. I’ve been helping Ji preparing the meals. Yes, it’s kind of fun. I wish I have cook for you before, Niellie. I’ll wait for our next lifetime. See you later,  Niellie , my love of my life. I love you,  Niellie , I’ve love you always. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my final ONGNIEL au which has been dragged on for many months.  
Finally I could find closure.  
It was a promise to my mutual to finish it. A promise is a promise.  
It had been a journey this year and hope in 2020 will be a better one.   
Thank you for those who have taken the time to read my au, even though it's not as great as other writers.  
I will open a new chapter writing au for Ong and pair up with anonymous names.  
May your days filled with love and laughter.....


End file.
